


A gift of Grace

by Shadowhunting_for_love



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Dark Magnus Bane, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, He may act tough but he's a teddy bear, I swear, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus is a softie, Minor Character Death, Mob Boss AU, Mob Boss!Magnus, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunting_for_love/pseuds/Shadowhunting_for_love
Summary: "I told you that you wouldn't like the consequences of not paying me. Well, what am I going to do?" Magnus' cold brown eyes locked onto Maryse and Robert who swallowed."Please, we just need a little more time," Maryse begged as Magnus tsked when a bat came down to smash at the desk Robert sat at."I gave you a month. That's more than enough time to get me the money. Now, I got to be the bad guy." He growls, flashing his golden eyes. "I'm gonna need collateral until you decide to pull the rest of the money out of your ass." He comments with a sharp grin."What--What do you want?" Robert asked, trembling when Magnus picked up the picture on Robert's desk before pointing to one of his kids."Him. I want this one." He smiles as Maryse's eyes widened in horror."Please! Don't take him! We'll get you the money!" She whispered."Oh, I know you will. This boy will ensure that. What's the kid's name?" Magnus looked to Robert, ignoring Maryse's sobs."Alec... Alexander." He whispered softly as a warm smile spread across the Warlock's face...





	1. One

Magnus Bane was a notoriously feared man throughout the entire state of New York. He practically ran all operations that flooded the Cities, nothing went under his nose. Now, he didn’t consider himself a gangster, he was much too classy to be labeled such a low-life name.

His organization was known as the Downworlders, they were people who were made up of the small categories into one giant group. There were the Vampires run by Raphael Santiago, The Werewolves by Luke Garroway, The Warlocks were managed by Catarina, and the Seelies who were run by a young woman who labeled herself as the Queen.

On the other side of Magnus’ spectrum was a hardened group of individuals who called themselves the Shadowhunters. They were trying to take down the Downworlders one group at a time. He was really starting to believe them as a pain in his ass until one day Robert and Maryse Lightwood, the leaders of the Shadowhunters asked for his help.

“This is just too delicious,” Magnus purred in delight. “Just too perfect.” He grinned, twirling his finger in the blood red wine before looking over the two.

“Please, Magnus, our son won’t survive without the medicine.” Robert pleads quietly, looking over the Mob boss who set down the glass.

“Why should I help you? You’ve done nothing but cause me trouble. Now, you come begging for my help of all things? You both must be really desperate.” He tossed his head back a let out a cold, chilling laugh.

“We are,” Maryse whispered before they both jolted when Magnus’ hands slammed onto the mahogany desk.

“What are you willing to offer me in return?” He asked as Robert swallowed thickly.

“Whatever amount of money you are required.” The other man offers as Magnus rolls his eyes with a huff.

“Fine, I’ll give you the medicine and you have exactly a month to conjure up the money that I am required. If I don’t get the money in the allotted time… Well, let’s just say it won’t be pretty.” He chuckled as two shared a look before nodding.

“Understood,” Maryse said before offering out her hand to shake his, suddenly he waved his hand to produce the bottle needed.

“Get out.” He snarled as they took the bottle and left, causing the old Warlock sighed, sinking back into his seat. “What?” He asked, looking over to the young Vampire who swallowed.

“I’m just curious as to why you’d help them. I mean… like you said they’ve done nothing but trouble… Why go out of your way to do good to them?” The boy pondered.

“Well, I’m not a bastard. It was for a young boy. Can’t let him die even if his parents are downright awful.” He hissed before lulling his head back with a lazy expression. “The best part is that medicine is what will keep that boy alive. So whenever he looks at them… they’ll remember me.” He whispered with a cold smile.

See, Magnus isn’t a bad guy, actually quite the opposite. It’s the people he loves and wants to protect that has made him into a dark person. He can’t protect them if he isn’t authoritative, isn’t stone cold like a fortress.

If he makes a mistake and gets someone killed, it’ll be on him and it’ll eat him up inside until he’s nothing but an empty shell of a man. Still, he’s got a soft heart when it comes to kids, considering he was never allowed to truly be one. After his mother’s death, he was never the same and had to grow up on his own.

He built this empire, built this organization to take care of those who couldn’t take care of themselves. He provided everything he could for those of Downworlder’s decent. He had magic and he was using it for everyone else but himself. Everyone came to the old Warlock because they knew they could trust him.

Magnus, depending on how he liked you, wasn’t too overly expensive considering his entire life he did nothing but do favors that raked in a good amount of dough. Still, he loved the finer things so when decided to help those who needed it, he always had a new item he wanted in mind.

“Hey,” Magnus comments into the phone. “I want you to keep an eye on Maryse and Robert Lightwood. They’re in debt to me. I want to… make sure that I get what is owed.” He explains before a sigh came from the other side of the conversation.

“I’ll do my best.” The voice comments.

“That’s all I ask, Raphael.” He grins before hanging up as he took a long sip from his blood, allowing the harsh tasting liquid to burn down his throat. He let out a satisfied sigh of relief when he pulled the glass away.

_A month had passed._

Magnus was looking over his report when he frowned, realizing the Lightwood’s hadn’t paid the rest of the two thousand that was promised. He let out a sigh before pulling on his signature red and black velvet jacket as he opened the door to his office.

“Simon, be a dear and get my car. We have to travel to the Institute today.” He hums happily as the young Vampire scrambled off to get the car for his boss. “Oh, Dot, hold my calls. I’ll be… busy.” His smile was nothing happy as Dot swallowed before nodding quickly to Magnus.

He stepped out, breathing in the mid-afternoon air before he leaned, using his glittering silver bat as a cane. The black 1970’s Porsche 911 slowly pulled up before Simon rushed over and opened the door for Magnus who immediately thanked him. The young Daylighter was thankful not to be on the chopping block of the Warlock’s list of rage at the moment.

“Drive slow, will you? I have no rush for this.” Magnus replies, sliding into the car as Simon nods before closing the door and getting into the driver’s seat. The car slowly pulled out onto the street and started for the Shadowhunter’s Institute.

Magnus was humming along to the gentle sound of music coming from the radio as his eyes glazed over the shops that he’s known for years, possibly decades. He smiles softly at how beautiful the City could look in the daytime, making a mental note to spend more time outside.

The moment the car parked in front of the old rundown church Magnus’ mood changed so quickly that Simon could feel the coldness coming off him in waves. He swallowed softly before opening the door for Magnus and offered out his hand before Magnus slid out of the car.

“Stay here. Wouldn’t want that pretty face of yours to get hurt now do you?” He gently tapped Simon’s face as he opened his mouth to protest. “Come now, get back in the car, Simon.” He comments, taking on a more fatherly tone as Simon swallowed and got into the car again.

Magnus smiles, straightening out his jacket before his tilted his head to the side causing his neck bones to snap. He let out a sigh before walking towards the Institute while he whistled casually like he was taking a mid-day stroll. The bat was now resting on his built shoulder before he opened up the door to the building as stepped inside.

All eyes fell onto Magnus who couldn’t help but preen under the attention, Cat always said that was his downfall. He couldn’t help it, all the looks from utter horror to utter confusion were hilarious to him. He always was someone who loved to enter with a bang.

That being said, he slammed his bat to the ground, causing it to echo loudly. It made some of them jolt at the sudden sound before Magnus’ eyes darkened, pupils were blown wide almost engulfing the once vibrate brown.

“I would love to speak to Maryse and Robert Lightwood. Anyone wants to be a doll and point me in the right direction?” He tilted his head as a few people slowly pointed to the office, causing Magnus to grin. “Thanks.” He said, throwing his bat over his shoulder again before whistling his tune once more.

Robert and Maryse were discussing some things when suddenly the door was practically kicked open as the duo jolted. To their utter horror, Magnus casually walked in before sitting himself on the couch that faced the desk. The room was eerily silent as Magnus waves his hand before the door slammed shut. The husband and wife shared a quick look of terror before looking back to the Warlock who was grinning like a madman.

“Magnus, what are you doing here? We--” Robert was cut off by Magnus who practically jumped out of his seat.

"I told you that you wouldn't like the consequences of not paying me. Well, what am I going to do?" Magnus' cold brown eyes locked onto Maryse and Robert who swallowed.

"Please, we just need a little more time," Maryse begged as Magnus tsked when a bat came down to smash at the desk Robert sat at.

"I gave you a month. That's more than enough time to get me the money. Now, I got to be the bad guy." He growls, flashing his golden eyes. "I'm gonna need collateral until you decide to pull the rest of the money out of your ass." He comments with a sharp grin.

"What--What do you want?" Robert asked, trembling when Magnus picked up the picture on Robert's desk before pointing to one of his kids.

"Him. I want this one." He smiles as Maryse's eyes widened in horror.

"Please! Don't take him! We'll get you the money!" She whispered.

"Oh, I know you will. This boy will ensure that. What's the kid's name?" Magnus looked to Robert, ignoring Maryse's sobs.

"Alec... Alexander." He whispered softly as a warm smile spread across the Warlock's face...


	2. Two

“I can’t believe you’re letting that monster take our eldest son!” Maryse hissed to Robert as they walked down the hallway towards Alec’s room. “I can’t, Robert. I’ll give him anything else but our children.” She whispered quietly on the verge of tears. 

“Maryse, he won’t hurt Alec. He’ll just be there until we get the money back. Alec will be okay.” Robert assured, knocking on Alec’s door as Maryse glared daggers.

“And you know this how? Maybe Magnus won’t touch him but that doesn’t mean he won’t make someone else!” She barks before they both froze as Alec opened the door and looked between the two with a confused expression.

“What’s going on?” He frowns as Maryse bit her lip and immediately looked away when Robert placed a hand onto her shoulder. He squeezed it in reassurance. 

“Alec, we uh… We have a bit of a problem. Do you remember when Max was really sick? We got that medicine?” He asked as Alec nods.

“Yeah, the healers said if it wasn’t for the medicine that Max would have died.” He pointed out slowly as the two winced softly.

“We got the medicine off someone. You see, we couldn’t get the medicine on our own. We went to Magnus Bane.” He comments as Alec’s eyes widened. 

“What! Why?” He demanded, knowing full well of what Magnus was like, considering all the stories that Robert and Maryse told them.

“We didn’t have a choice, Alec… And well, we couldn’t get the money to him fast enough. He gave us a month but we were sort over a grand. So… So he wanted compensation until we are able to get the money back.” Maryse explains calmly as Alec’s face twisted in confusion.

“Okay, why are you telling me this now? What did he ask for?” Alec noticed the look they shared as his insides grew cold.

“He wants you, Alec,” Robert comments as Alec stepped back from shock.

“The hell if you think I’ll go with him!” Alec snapped. “This is your mess! Why am I getting dragged into it?” He demanded angrily.

“If he doesn’t take you, he’ll possibly kill a lot of people. Look, Alec, I promise it’s just until we get the money back to him. He won’t hurt you.” Robert promised.

“You don’t know that! All the stories you told me are making me think that he’s gonna dump my body in the damn river after he tortured me enough!” Alec huffs. 

“I won’t let him! He knows not to.” Robert exclaims back before covering his mouth. “Alec, it’s either you or someone dies… It might even be one of your siblings.” He whispered.

That… That was a  _ low blow  _ on Robert’s part. Guilt tripping Alec into doing this because he knows how much Alec adores his young siblings was rather cruel. He was playing his cards right as Alec’s eyes widened in horror at the thought of losing one of his siblings.

“Fine… How long until you get the money?” Alec asked softly.

“We don’t know. It’ll probably take another month maybe longer. Just… Remember your training.” Robert whispered before Maryse surged forward and held him tightly. 

“By the Angel… I’m so sorry… If I could go in your place I would…” She whispered softly before letting out a sigh. “Be strong. I know you will.” She cupped his chin before offering him a warm smile. 

“Where is he?” Alec asked quietly, feeling his throat tighten in fear of leaving. He had to do this for his family but that didn’t mean he was going to enjoy it. 

“Outside the building. We came to collect you instead. Gather what you can. We’ll be here.” Robert explains as Alec nods before shutting the door behind him to gather his things. 

_ How did this become Alec’s life? _

Alec stepped outside the Institute, thankful that his siblings weren’t home at the moment so they didn’t have to see this. His eyes locked onto the Warlock who suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree when Alec walked over to him with a cold expression.

“You know your face will stay like this.” He comments softly as Alec rolled his eyes. 

“Sir, are you ready to go?” Simon asked before Magnus snapped his fingers as Alec’s stuff disappeared from Shadowhunter’s hands and appeared in the trunk of Magnus’ car.

“We are now.” He grins excitedly before looking at Alec. “Come now, we have so much to do. And so little time to do it… Depending on how much your parents actually care to get you back.” He explains casually as Alec walked towards the car with a scowl. 

The door was opened as Alec looked to Simon in shock who immediately looked to the ground. Magnus chuckled softly before pinching the Daylighter’s cheek gently. 

“Um, thanks. Sorry.” Alec murmurs before getting into the car as Magnus slid beside him. “Why did you want me?” Alec asked, looking to Magnus who smiled.

“Well, let’s just say I wanna spice things up and I want to watch your parents squirm.” He comments with a chuckle.

“You’re insane.” Alec snapped when Magnus’ eyes darkened.

“Trust me, Nephilim. You’ve seen nothing yet.” His voice turned cold, making both Alec and Simon shiver at the sound. 

“What are you going to do to me?” He asked, feeling slightly worried when Magnus looks to him.

“If you think I’m going to beat you in any way then your parents have been feeding you lies. As your Mommy and Daddy said, you’re staying with me until they cough up the money that’s owed.” He explains. 

“What will I be doing?” He asked as Magnus tilted his head back and forth like he was pondering.

“Mm… I know what to do with you.” He whispered as Alec sat up a little straighter. “You’re gonna be a little toy for a while.” He purrs as Alec’s eyes widened.

“As if!” He spat angrily as Simon forced himself not to swerve off the road while the two in the back glared at each other. 

“I never meant for sex!” Magnus barks.

“What else could you possibly mean by a toy!” Alec hissed back. 

“You’ll be more like a trophy wife than anything. You know you’ll be wrapped around my arm when we go out somewhere. You’ll be a stay at home housewife also.” He explains as Alec shrunk back into the leather seats with a pale expression. 

_ Please, Raziel, let my parents get the money quickly. _

He’s never been one to pray to the Heavens but today he was making an exception. He stole a glance to the Warlock who was bantering on about what he would do as Alec’s entire body froze. Magnus was a beautiful man, something Alec had only seen in dreams. 

“So, I just have to act like your boy toy?” Alec quirked an eyebrow as Magnus grins warm which made the Shadowhunter force down a smile of his own. 

“More of a trophy wife really. I’ll doll you up so pretty and parade you around the City to show you off.” He comments. This is how he’ll make Maryse and Robert never become a problem again. With their son at his side like this? The Shadowhunters won’t trust in the duo and the clan will fall. 

Alec didn’t want to do this, he was going to say as much but then the smiling faces of his siblings flashed in his mind. He only had to do it for a little while then he could go home and never speak to Magnus ever again. So, Alec was going to tough it out for his family like he always did when these types of situations arose. 

Alec sunk down against the seat as he looked out the window to take in the sights of buildings passing by. He felt this sickness roll over him at the thought of his parents never coming for him. He never told them about his attraction to the same gender and God forbid that those feelings were finally realized when he met Jace, his younger adopted brother.

“So, Alexander, tell me about yourself. We are spending a lot of time together after all.” Magnus looks to him as they parked back at Magnus’ home. 

“Why does it matter? My parents are gonna get you the money and we’ll never speak again. This information that I give you could hurt my family.” He growls as Magnus quirks an eyebrow. 

“Family man, understandable. I mean you’ve been isolated to that institute for your entire existence so… Fine, I’ll tell you about me.” Magnus comments as Alec looks at him in confusion.

“How do you know I won’t use what you tell me against you?” Alec asked with a frown. 

“Because first, you wouldn’t have asked me that question, you would have kept it silent. And second, anything that I tell you can’t be used against me due to the fact that I’ve told everyone a lot about me.” He shot a grin as Alec nods. 

“Alright, tell me about you then.” Alec crossed his arms when the door open as the two looked to see they were back at Magnus’ apartment.

“Come,” He grins stepping out before Alec followed behind him. 

The gentle breeze rustled his hair as he looked out to the City, seeing the Institute a little way down the street. His home was so close yet so far. He came back to reality when Magnus’ offered out his arm with a grin of delight when Alec looped his arm with a sigh. 

_ Save me. Save me from this man... _


	3. Three

Alec was settled into the other room in the apartment, putting his bags in the corner of the room so he didn’t pretend that he was staying. He felt eyes on him as he turned to see Magnus holding a bracelet in his hands before he grins excitedly.

“What is that?” Alec asked when Magnus snapped his fingers as it suddenly appeared on Alec’s wrist. “Hey!” He barks angrily.

“Well, I can’t always take you with me on my adventures so this baby is going to keep you in the apartment. So in the night when I’m sleeping… you can’t leave, they will be no rescue mission for you, dear Alexander.” Magnus exclaims as Alec’s eyes widened in shock.

“I wasn’t planning on leaving!” He huffed as Magnus quirked an eyebrow. “Look, this may come as a surprise, but I care about my family and I can’t have them hurt. You wanted to keep me until the payment was made. I wouldn’t risk them like this.” He growls.

“Well, good. However, I don’t know you and you don’t know me. This will tell me your location whenever we are out and about as well. You see if you prove to me that you are trustworthy enough… I may take the bracelet off,  _ only _ if you prove to me.” He smiles before clapping his hands together. 

Alec rolled his eyes when Magnus thumps down onto Alec’s bed, practically laying onto the bed. He rested his head on his elbow as the Shadowhunter looks over him in confusion. He didn’t understand why Magnus wanted him, seriously any of the others would be more useful. 

“So, today I’m gonna have some clients over. They won’t take long, but I’ll need you in the bedroom here.” He explains as Alec frowns.

“Thought you wanted to show me off.” He comments sharply as Magnus tossed his head back with a laugh.

“Oh, I do. Not yet though. I don’t want people to see my beautiful trophy wife just yet.” He purrs as Alec swallowed shifting uncomfortably. 

“Be-Beautiful?” He asked softly as Magnus’ glamoured eyes locked onto Alec’s eyes. 

“That a new word to you?” He tilted his head.

“N-No! It’s just… never been used to describe me.” Alec answered. Magnus immediately sat up in shock. 

“What? Why not?” He asked as Alec looks at him as if he had grown to heads.

“Maybe the fact that the word beautiful is used most of the time to describe a woman.” Alec crossed his arms. 

“Closed-minded thinking that is. I’m guessing Mommy and Daddy drilled that into your skull. Along with the fact that you like boys.” Magnus comments, causing Alec to take a step back.

“How-How do you know that?” Alec demands, making Magnus laughs.

“You think I didn’t notice you looking over me? Trust me, Alexander. I knew you liked boys the moment my eyes landed on you.” He purrs as Alec winced.

“Shit…” He cursed which made the warlock frown.

“I’m guessing that your parents aren’t okay with you being this way?” Magnus questioned.

“They don’t know I am. They never will either.” He bit out angrily.

“You sound like you don’t like being this way either.” He points out when Alec’s shoulders slump.

“Just… Stay out of it. I won’t leave the room. Don’t you have clients?” He huffs as Magnus stood up from the bed and went for the door, stopping as he opened it.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Alexander.” He comments, not looking to Alec who looked to the floor before the door shut with a soft click. 

About ten minutes later the door opened to reveal Simon, stepping into the room as Alec jolted from his seat by the window. Simon offers him a forced smile as Alec clenched his fists in anger. 

“Why are you here, Simon?” Alec demanded with a hardened stare towards the Daylighter who shut the door behind him. 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Simon spoke quietly, walking closer to Alec who held up a hand to stop him.

“I’m fine. So leave.” He growled. 

“Alec, we left things--” He was cut off when Alec slammed the side of fist against the wall, making Simon jolt softly. 

“Don’t. We left nothing.” His voice dripped with venom as Simon’s eyes softened before he sighed.

“I didn’t want to, Alec.” He pleaded quietly as Alec turned away from him.

“You did anyway… Even after I begged you not to… Just go away. I don’t want to talk to you.” He gritted out, eyes fluttering shut as the door opened and shut once more. 

Tears flooded Alec’s eyes as he covered his mouth to force down a sob of hurt. He couldn’t believe that Simon was actually there. He shook off the residing anger that stabbed as he opened his bag for a book to read. 

_ Who knows how long he’ll have to stay in this room?  _

Alec had dozed off not long after when his phone started to buzz as he jolted before scrambling to grab the ringing device. He blinked a few times for his eyes to adjust only to see Jace’s number displayed on the screen. 

“Shit… Hello?” Alec asked, answering the call.

“Dude! What the hell is going on? Mom and Dad said you’d be gone for a little while! Where are you? I’m coming to get you!” Jace snaps immediately as Alec forces himself not to facepalm.

“I’m fine where I am, Jace. Look, Mom and Dad are right. It won’t be too long. I promise. Do  _ not _ come looking for me. Do you hear me?” Alec’s voice got serious.

“What’s going on? Alec, please talk to me.” Jace begged instead.

“Is that Alec? Is he okay?” Izzy’s voice was filled with panic. 

“Both of you listen up. I’m just… something happened with Mom and Dad… I’m paying the price for it of-fucking-course and I am going to be away for a little while. Take care of yourselves and Max until I come back. Don’t do anything stupid.” He barks.

“Bro, just tell us where you are! We’ll come to get you.” Izzy promised as Alec pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Izzy, that’s something stupid. So just… Promise you won’t find me. I swear to Raziel. Just… Just don’t. I’m fine. I’ll be back soon. Take care of each other… Also, don’t trust Mom and Dad anymore. They’ve been hiding secrets from us and so just… yeah.” He sighed.

“What do you mean?” Jace frowns softly. 

“You know how they got the medicine for Max, miraculously?” He asked with a sigh.    


“Yeah, what about it?” 

“Let’s just say they owe someone money and they got the medicine from said someone.” He comments as the line went silent.

“Who did they get it from?” Izzy questioned.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just telling you so that you know.” He explains when there’s a knock at the door. “Look, I got to go. I’ll talk to you when I can.” He whispered. 

“Alec--” 

Jace and Izzy were cut off as Alec hung up before looking up just in time to see Magnus opening the door with a grin of excitement. 

“I ordered some Thai food from down the road, are you hungry?” Magnus asked as Alec’s stomach growled. 

“Yeah, I could use some food.” He murmurs before going out to the kitchen. 

It was now just the two of them. No Simon or no client it would seem.

“Were you talking to your siblings?” Magnus asked opening the container and dishing out food for the two of them.

“Yeah, told them not to worry,” Alec answered as Magnus nods. 

“Wouldn’t want them to be playing heroes now, do you?” Magnus smirks. 

“I just don’t want them hurt.” Alec concedes quickly, causing Magnus to hold up his hands. 

“I didn’t say I was going to hurt them.” He laughs before sitting down the plate. “Now, how about we chat?” He tilted his head as Alec starts to dig into his food. “Really? Still, don’t want to?” He pouted. 

“You know technically I’m a hostage.” Alec comments as Magnus rolls his eyes.

“You want to be treated like a hostage?” Magnus’ voice took a colder tone. “I can treat you like one. Make you plead for mercy as I break your mind in ways no one else can.” He said as Alec looks to him in shock. 

“What--”

“I’m being nice right now, Alexander. All of that can change if I so desire, but I like you. I don’t want you to be afraid of me. But you are in my home and you are disrespecting me with these little games of yours. It’s only a matter of time until I snap.” He comments with a growl.

“I--I’m sorry.” He swallowed thickly as the atmosphere slowly turned dark, tension rising as Magnus’ emotionless stare bored into Alec’s.

“Good.” He grins happily, suddenly the demeanor of the room changed rather quickly as Alec glanced down to his food… 

He wasn’t hungry anymore. 

“What… What do you want to talk about?” He asked, pushing his plate away as Magnus frowns. 

“Eat.” He comments as Alec forces himself to pick up the fork and take a bite. 

The food felt like lead going down his throat as his Adam’s apple bobbed from him trying to swallow the food. His esophagus burned which made his eyes water but he finally got it down as he coughed a little. 

His eyes locked onto Magnus who quickly smiled and took a bite of his own meal. The tension was back between them as Alec shifted uncomfortably. He wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor and disappear so he wouldn’t have to be here with Magnus. 

“Tell me, what do Mommy and Daddy say about me?” Magnus asked, inspecting a piece of meat before his eyes fell on Alec.

“They say you’re a heartless monster,” Alec comments quietly as Magnus grew silent. “They say that you murder people and are cold blooded. We are to be afraid, but never surrender to you.” He crossed his arms.

“Do they know why I do what I do?” Magnus asked as Alec looked confused. “I’ve killed one person in my life. That’s because they deserved it. Those bodies that were found were from others that I ordered to kill them. But have you actually look into the people that were killed? You’d see that most of them were killers, or worse.” He comments sharply. 

Alec looked to him in silence as Magnus rolls his eyes with a bitter laugh. 

“You, Shadowhunters, are all the same.” He barks, standing up. “You act like your high and mighty because you have the gift of Angels. Well, guess what? I’ve spent my entire life helping those who couldn’t help themselves. If you actually took the fucking time to learn about the Downworlders you would see how much we care for another.

“No, you have the runes and the powers of Raziel. You are all the furthest thing from an Angel I’ve seen.” He spat before rolling his eyes. “But then again, why am I telling you this? You’re just like your parents.” He snorted coldly. 

“I am not.” Alec snapped, standing up. “I am nothing like them! I try and help anyone I can! I’ve helped Downworlders before!” He huffs, slamming his hands into the table. “I’ve fought against the Clave to help your people! Do you remember that anonymous letter to the Clave that listed out rules that would be in your favor? 

“That was me. So don’t act as if you know me. I don’t know you. I’ve heard stories about you. You asked what my Mother and Father told me about you. That’s what they said. Don’t lump all Shadowhunters together, because we’re not the same. Just like I don’t lump the Downworlders. You. Are.  _ Not _ . The. Same.” He spat before shaking his head. 

They both grew silent for a moment. The tension slowly bled out as Magnus gently sat down at the table again before his gaze finally locked onto Alec once again.

“You’re right. I apologize. Sit. Let us eat… That’s enough chat for the day.” He comments quietly before Alec sunk down into his own seat and started to eat.

They were both very thankful for the silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am! Comments and kudos are loved, my lovely readers :D
> 
> So the question is... What happened between Alec and Simon?? (UWU)


	4. Four

Alec couldn’t sleep, it’s been already three days since he was taken from his home with the madman known as Magnus Bane. He kept thinking about his siblings and it made his stomach twist in hurt at the thought of never seeing them again.

Alec’s breath caught in his throat as he curled into a ball, clutching tightly to the blankets while he tossed and turned. He felt like he was more alone now than he’s been in years, felt that empty hole in his chest slowly growing until it consumed him. 

The sunlight slowly filtered into the room as Alec thumped against the pillows with a tired expression. Another night of no sleep, another night consumed of worry for those who he loved. 

“Alexander?” A voice called before a gentle rap against the door sounded into the quiet room as Alec sat up when the door opened. “Good morning…” Magnus trailed off with a frown. “Didn’t sleep again?” He asked quietly.

“No.” Alec comments, scrubbing at his burning eyes when Magnus sighed and walked into the room with a tray of food.

“That won’t do. I’ll get you a potion that shall help you sleep.” He set the tray onto the nightstand as Alec looked to him.

“You don’t have to--”

“I want to. Look, I know we aren’t on the best of terms right now but listen, I want you to be okay. I promise that I’m not going to hurt you in any way. That’s not who I am. I know you’ve heard stories, but I assure you those are just stories.” He explains before he gestured to the tray.

“Thanks. I…” He didn’t know what to say honestly, unsure of what to do. 

“Eat first, then I’ll get you the potion. Tomorrow, I have to go somewhere and I was hoping you’d travel with me.” Magus grins as Alec quirks an eyebrow.

“You know, you told me I was going to be the Trophy Wife and the Housewife, but you’re the one who’s making me food.” He points out causing Magnus to smirk.

“I want my little wife to be comfortable before he starts to do his duty.” He comments, moving some of Alec’s bed hair from his face as Alec jerked back. 

“Yeah, um thanks.” He murmurs before digging into his waffles. 

Magnus quirks an eyebrow but says nothing more as he nods before walking out from the room. The Warlock glanced back into the room to see Alec looking over his food with a trembling sigh before he started to eat again. 

“How can I make him feel more comfortable here?” Magnus pondered to Simon who shrugs softly. Magnus leaned against the kitchen counter as he tapped his fingers at the base of his chin.

“Alec isn’t really someone who I’ve seen happy. He’s more of a stoic, cold person.” Simon comments as Magnus frowns, looking to Simon who was sitting at the table. 

“You mean you know Alexander?” He asked as Simon winced softly before looking away.

“I-I did know him.” He rubs over his arm with a sigh. “But he wants nothing to do with me… Don’t blame him.” He comments quietly. 

“What… What happened between you two?” Magnus looked genuinely surprised. 

“That’s not something I should tell you, Sir.” The way his voice sounded made it very clear that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. 

Magnus looked up from where he was staring at the floor when his gaze locked onto Alec who held the empty tray. 

“Oh, let me get that--”

“It’s fine. I got it.” Alec assured as Magnus stepped back. “I have to start somewhere if I plan to be a Housewife right?” He comments, causing Magnus’ eyes to widen slightly. 

Alec walked over to the sink and started to clean up as the other two shared a pointed look before Simon stood up. He quickly excused himself and rushed out of the room as Magnus looked to Alec in silence. 

“You know Simon?” He asked softly as Alec went quiet.

“I did.” He whispered which made Magnus frown.

“How did you know him?” He questioned. 

“I’m not ready for that. Um… Ask me anything else.” He scrubbed harder to get the syrup off the plate.

“Alright,” Magnus nods softly before looking to the ground. “How would you like to go shopping? I’ve seen your wardrobe and let me tell you… it isn’t pretty.” Magnus comments sassily as Alec glares to him.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” He huffs as Magnus quirks his eyebrow.

“We’re going to a party, darling. Not a funeral.” He points out as Alec rolls his eyes. 

“I like the color black.” He comments back as Magnus grins.

“I know, but a little color won’t kill you… I promise.” He playfully taps Alec’s face who huffs as Magnus laughs. “After you’re finished, get ready. We’re leaving for the store afterward.” He calls, walking out of the room as Alec sighs. 

Suddenly a vial of aqua blue liquid was shoved into his hands the moment he stepped out from the kitchen. Alec let out a squeak of shock before forcing himself to catch it before it could fall to the floor and shatter. His eyes locked onto Magnus’ retreating form. 

“Hey! What’s this for?” He called with a huff.

“Sleeping potion!” Magnus called back. “Maybe rest a little before we head out?” Magnus suggested as he came back in the room with a book in his hand.

“No, I think it’s best if I go with you now and take the potion later.” He comments which made Magnus shrug. 

“Suit yourself.” 

Alec walked back to his room and set the potion down onto his nightstand before noticing that his phone was flashing. He snagged it from the bed and looked over the messages from his brother and sister talking about what’s happening at the Institute. 

“Something the matter?” Magnus’ soft voice called, making Alec jolt.

“N-No, just an update on my family is all.” He assured as Magnus nods before looking over Alec.

“You know if you’re good today and tomorrow… I might consider letting you visit your siblings.” He comments which made Alec’s eyes widened. 

“Um… I… I don’t think that would be wise. Look, let’s just get ready to go out.” He comments, grabbing his jacket as Magnus frowns.

“Why wouldn’t that be wise?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“Because I don’t want them in danger.” He looks to Magnus who seemed frozen. “It’s just… People already hate my family enough. I don’t want anymore targets on them. I agreed to come here with you for them.” His voice was hardened. ‘

“Alright, you do know that you being in my care means I am to protect you. That also means if your siblings were to… come around, they would also be under my protection.” He comments quietly. 

“Magnus, I’m ready to head out now.” He said, changing the subject as Magnus nods before gesturing towards the front door for him to go first. 

Alec was standing at the door when it opened to reveal Simon holding the door with two men Alec’s never seen before standing at his doorway. He was silent as Magnus took his arm before leading him towards the elevator to leave the apartment with Simon in tow. 

It was silently tense in the elevator as it slowly trailed down the floors. Magnus shared a look with Simon before both pair of eyes set on Alec who looked like he was off somewhere. The warlock swallowed softly before shifting on his feet.

“Is there a certain color that you like other than black?” Magnus joked, trying to lighten the thickness in the air, but Alec didn’t even react.

“He likes white.” Simon points out when Alec’s hazel eyes glared daggers at Simon who immediately shrunk back. 

“Don’t.” He comments before stepping out of the elevator in front of them. Magnus glanced back to Simon who looked away before he rushed ahead of the two so he could hold the door. 

“Do you like white?” Magnus asked Alec who nods. 

“Yeah, I do.” He murmurs before they walked out to Magnus’ car. 

“Interesting. Is it because it represents purity?” He tried again at a tease but it missed by a mile as Alec rolled his eyes.

“No, because I like the color. It looks good on me. Nothing else does.” He resorts before getting into the car as Magnus sighed. 

“Alright, let’s just change the subject. Tomorrow, we are to be attending a party. Can you dance?” He asked, looking to Alec as they drove off.

“Dance? By the angel…” He facepalms which made Magnus smirks.

“I’m guessing that’s a no?” He pondered as Alec glared to him.

“What do you think?” 

“Alright, I’ll teach you,” Magnus assured, placing a hand onto his thigh before tapping it. 

The rest of the day was pretty simple. People of the Downworlder stared at Magnus and Alec in shock but commented nothing on the Shadowhunter and Downworlder being seen together. A relationship between the two opposing sides seemed almost impossible at this point. 

Alec was very uncomfortable with the sharp stares his way, he had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be even worse. He really wanted to see his siblings, at least they could cheer him up and make him feel better. 

“Alexander,” Magnus called after Alec stormed off the elevator to go back to the apartment. “Wait, please!” He huffs, rushing after him.

“I know what game your playing at, Magnus.” Alec turned to him with a hiss. “I know that you are using me to make my parents look bad. You can fuck right off if you think I’m going with you tomorrow.” He spat before ripping open the door and going straight for his room. 

Magnus blinked for a moment before sighing as he followed Alec back towards the room. “Alexander, please open the door.” He comments softly.

“No, just leave me alone.” Alec barks as Magnus ran a hand down his face.

“Open the door or I’ll have a little chat with your family and bump up the price to make you stay longer.” He hissed back when the lock clicked signifying that it was unlocked but the door never opened. 

“I hate you,” Alec whispered when Magnus opened the door. “I hate you so much.” He whispered with his back facing Magnus who stepped into the room.

“I know… A lot of people do.” He comments when he noticed Alec’s body was shaking. “Ale--” He was cut off when a teary-eyed Alec faced him.

“Just _kill_ me… _Please_ , Everyone would be better off anyway.” He whispered softly as Magnus’ entire body froze at the sight…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, poor Alec XD I promise it'll get better soon!


	5. Five

**** Magnus was staring in silence at the sight before him, unable to believe that the young Shadowhunter wished for nothing more than death’s sweet embrace. He stared at Alec who was covering his mouth to hide his broken sobs, hoping that this whole situation would just go away. 

Without thinking, Magnus surged forward and pulled Alec into his arms. There was a pulse inside of the warlock that made him want to protect the other man. He’s been there, been to the point that death would be the best option but he never wanted Alec to feel that way. 

Alec reacted almost immediately as he pushed Magnus away, more from the initial shock than anything. He was staring at Magnus like he had grown two heads. He’s never had this type of comfort before, considering his parents pretty much told him to suck it up.

“I--I apologize, that was rather inappropriate… but… Please, please don’t ever ask me that. I… Look, I meant what I said about not hurting you. I just… This was a mistake.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Why did you do that to me?” Alec asked quietly.

“What do you mean?” Magnus frowns, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“What you just did.” He gestures wildly as Magnus’ eyes widened.

“You-You mean a hug?” Magnus questioned. 

“I-I know what a hug is! I’m asking you why!” Alec felt his face flush from embarrassment.

“It’s what you do to comfort someone…” Magnus trailed off slowly. “Have you never been comforted before?” 

“Not… Not in that way. The most comfort that I received from my parents was a slap on the back.” He comments as Magnus smacks a hand down his face.

“Well, that explains a lot.” He huffs to himself. “It’s no wonder you hate yourself for loving men.” Magnus points out as Alec’s face twists in anger.

“I-I don’t hate me!” He barks as Magnus crossed his arms.

“Alexander, that is a load of shit and you know it.” He comments sharply. “Look, I’m just saying that if you would have received actual comfort from your parents… You might be more accepting of who you are.” He explains as Alec’s eyes widened.

“Wait--What?” Alec steps back. Magnus’ words were hitting him like a ton of bricks. 

“Alexander, I wasn’t born yesterday. I can tell you don’t like yourself for who you are. Is it because you are in love with someone you shouldn’t be? Or perhaps were in love?” He asked, thinking that maybe that’s what had been going on with Simon and Alec.

“In love with… And… He’s my adopted younger brother Jace. I think he’s the reason I finally understood why I never looked at girls that way.” He comments before thumping down onto the bed.

“Jason?” Magnus asked, getting a snort from Alec.

“Jace.” He corrected as Magnus shrugs. 

“Okay, well, do you plan on going further with these feelings?” He questioned softly.

“By the Angel, no! I would never! I… Jace is completely straight. There’s a girl he was seeing before I left… Names Clary.” He sighed, covering his face with his hands. “Why am I telling you all this?” He huffs.

“Because you need someone who isn’t family to vent to.” He points out as Alec looks to him in silence. “Look, I apologize that you are going through this… But you don’t have to go through it alone. I’m sure your family would accept you the way that you are.” He smiles.

“No, they won’t. When my sister was found messing with men and women… My parents flipped. They locked her in her room for almost two weeks… I had to sneak in to see her. It was awful. They look at me… They see the future of our race. They think I’ll make a great husband and have amazing kids.” He whispered, tearing up.

“You don’t need a wife to have all that,” Magnus whispered softly. “By the sounds of it… Maybe I gave you an escape you didn’t know you needed.” He chuckled.

“Oh yeah, because forcing me to be here so my parents will pay you is exactly an escape.” He comments as Magnus winced.

“Okay, I deserved that blow. Alright, I’ll be honest. You are right about me using you as an image to tear your family… but Alec… I don’t want that anymore.” He whispered. 

“Why? What changed?” Alec demanded, standing up.

“I saw what you really were. I saw that you are just as broken as I was! I… I don’t want to use you, Alexander… I never thought this through. I saw you and I just wanted you…” He whispered as Alec stepped back

“You… Do you mean for sex? So I was gonna be a toy!” He exclaims as Magnus stood up.

“No! You weren’t! Oh my god! I would never! I just… I just wanted to spend time with me! Everyone is afraid of me because of who I am… No one cares about anything but my magic and how it can help them! This was the only way for someone to… to be with me. I had to force someone to live with me… Have I truly stooped this low?” He pondered to himself. 

“What? But you’re attractive… Why wouldn’t someone want to spend time with you?” He asked softly.

“Like I said… It’s my magic. No one has truly tried to get to know me… let alone love me.” Magnus sighs, scrubbing at his face. “They see a title or whatever they can get out of me. Not you… You know I could make Jace fall in love with you if you truly desired.” He points out.

“No, I… I would never ask you to do that. That’s awful… People ask for that?” He asked quietly.

“Yes, people ask a lot. It’s why I just gave up on caring… It’s why I snap so easily anymore… This is the first time I’ve been this open to someone before… I don’t know what you did to me, Alexander… but I like it.” He offers a sad smile. 

“Okay, it seems we both have issues we try to avoid.” He comments as Magnus snorts softly before thumping onto the bed, followed by Alec. “Promise me one thing?” He asked quietly.

Magnus looked to him and took notice of some emotion that he couldn’t read on Alec’s face before he turned to Magnus.

“Promise that whatever happens… You don’t give up on love.” He whispered as Magnus’ eyes widened for a moment.

“Wh-Why does it matter if I do or don’t? Don’t you hate me?” He asked, causing Alec to roll his eyes.

“I don’t… I don’t hate you. You’re right about the need for an escape… but you didn’t have to force me from my home in order to do that.” He commented. 

“Okay, granted on that.” He coughed into his fist as Alec couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “Let’s just… Cancel tomorrow and hang out here?” He offers.

“No, you should still go.” Alec murmurs, fiddling with his thumbs when Magnus shrugs.

“Why? I’m just gonna go to a party with a bunch of snobs who want things from me. So, might as well stay here and enjoy movies. I also have way better alcohol than they do.” He grins as Alec snorts softly. 

“So, I’m not gonna leave so… could you take off the bracelet?” He asked, offering up his arm as Magnus looks down to his wrist with a silent expression.

“Alright, I trust you… So, please… Please don’t make me regret it?” He whispered before flicking his wrist and the bracelet snapped off and fell to the floor with a clatter.

“Thank you.” He comments, rubbing his wrist gently before looking to Magnus who stood up. “Magnus--”

“I’m gonna go… make something to drink.” He comments before walking out as Alec blinked in shock.

“Magnus!” Alec calls out before going after him when he noticed Magnus was shaking. “Talk to me.” He took Magnus’ wrist in his hand, causing Magnus to jerk back.

“You don’t have to stay… You should go. Just make sure Maryse and Robert get the money back is all.” He whispered, hand against his chest like it was a lifeline.

“Magnus… I told you I wasn’t going anywhere. You said you trusted me. So trust me.” He whispered, unsure why he was comforting Magnus. He had a ticket to get out of this madhouse and go home… yet right now the place he knew he was needed was right here with Magnus. 

“I guess you’re right… You are not anything like your parents.” He whispered before letting out a hollow chuckle. “I’m giving you a pass to leave and yet you are telling me you’re not going anywhere. Why Alexander, why not leave?” 

“Because… Because something is telling me that I should be here. That I… That this is where I’m supposed to be.” He whispered as Magnus shakes his head.

“Well, that’s definitely not your common sense talking.” He comments as Alec thumps his shoulder, causing Magnus to let out a chuckle. 

“Rude. And here I thought we were having a moment.” Alec smirks when Magnus offers him a glass of wine.

“Maybe we were, Dear my Alexander, maybe we were.” He whispered with a warm smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They are kinda of slowly starting to get to a middle ground of understanding! :) Also, maybe next chapter will have a little more to do with Izzy and Jace :D


	6. Six

“What are you doing?” Jace asked Izzy who was looking over the holographic map that was displayed in front of her.

“I’m going to find Alec.” She comments sharply as Jace grins.

“Finally, I’ve been looking myself… Can’t find him though.” He walked closer to her. “What're the pins for?”

“Places I’ve already looked.” She explains as Jace looks over the markings.

“You didn’t mark Simon’s.” He points out when her entire body tensed.

“He wouldn’t go there.” Her voice turned cold as Jace looks to her in silence.

“Izzy, you can’t blame yourself for this.” He whispered softly. “You didn’t know he was going to do that.” He placed a hand on her shoulder as she shook it off.

“It’s the fact that he did, Jace. He hurt Alec in ways that I can’t forgive him for… In ways that I cannot forgive myself for being the fuel.” She whispered, tears flooding her eyes before she brushed them away quickly.

“You’re better now, stronger. We need to find Alec. Robert and Maryse aren’t going to give us hints either.” He huffs as Izzy looks to him.

“Alec said that Mom and Dad owe someone money… Who could they owe money too?” She asked softly.

“Who knows, maybe Luke? Mom always had a soft spot for him.” He points out as Izzy shook her head.

“No, Luke wouldn’t have been able to get them the medicine they needed. It had to be someone with magic because of the medicine Max was given. It cured him instantly. The real medicine would have taken a few hours to kick in.” She counters.

“Hm… I didn’t even think about that. So, we’re looking for a Warlock? Who would they trust enough to get the medicine from them?” He asked, frowning.

“Jace, I don’t think this is about trust. If it would have been about trust, Alec wouldn’t have had to leave. I’m thinking that whoever they contacted is the person who took Alec.” She explains.

“Okay, who would have taken Alec then? What Warlock is crazy enough?” He asked as Izzy’s eyes widened.

“By the Angel! Why didn’t I realize it before!” She exclaims, turning back to the map as Jace quirks an eyebrow.

“Come on Iz, not all of us are caught up here.” He joked when she looks to him with a grin.

“Magnus Bane is the only man crazy enough to take on Mom and Dad. He hates them! Of course, he would take Alec as a way of going against them!” She gestures wildly as Jace’s eyes widened.

“What the hell are we waiting for? Let’s go get Alec.” He comments when she snagged his arm before he could leave.

“Jace, hold on. Magnus isn’t someone to take lightly. You know that. Alec could be in serious danger and if we go in unprepared! It’ll be a disaster that could end with Alec’s death!” She huffs as Jace crossed his arms.

“What do we do then?” He huffs softly.

“Well, let’s think… Magnus hates Shadowhunters… So, we need to think of a way to be able to get into his apartment to get Alec out without him noticing.” She murmurs.

“Well, that’s easier said than done.” Jace points out as Izzy’s face was borderline annoyed.

“Thanks, because I thought we’d just skip happily into the apartment, slap Magnus on the wrist, and take back our brother!” She said in a sickly sweet tone.

“Whose apartment are we skipping into?” Clary’s voice called as the two looked behind them.

“There’s no we.” He said gesturing between the three. “There’s only Izzy and me.” He points from Izzy to himself as Clary quirks an eyebrow.

“This is to get your brother back, right? Why can’t I help?” She huffs, crossing her arms.

“Because this is going to be more dangerous than mission we’ve been on.” Jace counters as Clary glares.

“Which-- _Which_ is all the more reason to be there.” She points out, causing Izzy to snort.

“You two are like cats and dogs. Look, I’m leaving in five. So, whoever is going better be ready. And we still need a plan. If you want to continue the foreplay, you know where the bedroom is.” She offers a smile that made both of them huff.

“What do you need?” Clary asked, receiving a sharp look from Jace which she completely ignored.

“A way to get our brother back. Magnus has him because our parents owe money to him.” Jace comments.

“Magnus is a man who could have whatever he wants at his fingertips.” She explains with a sigh. “And right now he has Alec.” She gritted her teeth softly.

“Wait, you said Magnus was using Alec as leverage to get your parents to pay him the money they owe, right? Why don’t we just get the rest of the money they owe so we can get Alec back?” She offers as Izzy’s eyes light up in happiness.

“We don’t know how much they owe him and they’re definitely not gonna tell us.” Jace crossed his arms.

“What? Why not?” Clary huffs angrily.

“Jace is right. Mom and Dad are very stubborn. They won’t accept help unless absolutely necessary… I guess they don’t consider Alec a necessity.” She laughs bitterly.

“Or they trust Magnus enough not to hurt Alec.” Clary points out.

“But Magnus could be hurting Alec in other ways,” Izzy comments back. “He could be using Alec to get information out of our parents! It’s been four days, Clary… Raziel only knows what he’s going to him.” Her face twisted in worry.

“Well, then we’ll just estimate how much your parents owe and then go over there so we can pay him.” Jace offers as they look to him.

“Or, Magnus could be an ass and say that he only will accept money from Mom and Dad.” She huffs.

“Look, how about we all just go over there and bust Alec out?” Jace growls.

“Because that will do more damage.” Clary comments, crossing her arms. “Possibly ending in the deaths of people who we can prevent if we play our cards right.” She points out.

“So, how do we do this?” Izzy asked softly, looking worriedly.

“Call Alec, he answered the first time. So, why won’t he answer this time?” Jace offers as Izzy pulls out her phone and looks for Alec’s number.

“I’ve been sending him texts about what’s going on at the Institute, but he hasn’t answered any of them. What if he can’t answer this time? The first time was just luck?” Izzy asked softly.

“It wouldn’t hurt to try,” Clary whispered as Izzy nods before she dialed his number.

* * *

  
Alec was in the kitchen making dinner for the Warlock who was dealing with a client at the moment. He was doing a lot better now that they were more understanding of their situations and honestly, Magnus wasn’t a bad person to be around.

He always lit up the room whether it was with his flashing outfit or just his dazzling smile that you couldn’t help but return. He was a total sweetheart and the more Alec thought about it, the more he realized that those stories were so wrong.

Alec was humming to the tune on the radio while he checked on the casserole in the oven before turning back to the little chef’s salad that would go with it. He enjoyed the peacefulness, not having to worry about anyone but himself at the moment was kinda nice.

Suddenly he was knocked from his thoughts when he heard his phone buzz as he snatched it from the counter and realized it was Izzy. He cursed softly, glancing out to make sure Magnus wasn’t coming any time soon before he answered it.

“Hello?” He asked quietly, turning back to the baking food.

“Alec!” Izzy exclaims in happiness.

“Izzy, I can’t talk right now. What’s wrong?” He looked out to see that Magnus was leading the client towards the door.

“We… We need to talk. Why can’t you talk? Is it Magnus? Is he hurting you?” She asked as Alec froze before glancing from Magnus and the man towards the window in the kitchen.

“How--How the hell do you know it’s Magnus? Nevermind, no he’s not hurting me. Izzy, please stop whatever you’re plotting. I’m fine.” He promised.

“Then why can’t you talk?” She huffs angrily.

“Because I--Nevermind, I have to go.” He replied before suddenly there was a click.

* * *

 

“He… He hung up on me…” Izzy comments in disbelief.

“So, he’s in more danger than we thought,” Jace comments softly. “Come on, we’re leaving and busting him out. I don’t care what happens.” He huffs, storming over to the weapons to get ready.

Clary looks to Izzy who held a hardened expression as she made sure to have her whip and a dagger armed on her. The red-haired girl swallowed thickly when Izzy looked back to her as if asking, You coming or not?

“I need a dagger,” Clary whispered as Izzy grins and tosses her one.

“Let’s go get our brother back,” Jace comments with a nod to the two women as they left the institute.

* * *

 

Alec placed his phone down as he turns to Magnus and offers a smile. “Dinner is almost done.” He assured as Magnus grins excitedly.

“That was my last client of the day so now after dinner, we can watch movies.” He gestures wildly with his arms.

“Awesome.” Alec grins before opening the door, causing the warlock to moan at the aromas coming from the food.

“That smells like heaven.” He chuckles before pulling plates down as Alec pulls the casserole from the oven

“Well, let’s hope it’s as good as it smells.” Alec chuckles which made Magnus laugh.

“It seems we’ll have a quiet night. Nothing is going on with the Downworlders and all my clients are gone for the evening.” He murmurs as Alec nods.

“That’s good. I’d like a quiet evening for once.” He teased as Magnus pours wine into their glasses.

“Hey, listen here you little Nephilim, fight me.” He comments back to Alec who grins.

They were smiling as they began to eat unaware of the storm that was heading their way...


	7. Seven

Alec was sitting against the couch with Magnus on the other side, legs draped over Alec’s lap while the movie played. They weren’t really watching it at this point, mostly they were just chatting about how bad horror movies are.

“Seriously, some of the creatures I’ve seen would even be allowed on screen.” Magnus comments as Alec laughs, tossing his head back. “I’m serious! Like, I could take watching a possession over some of the demons that roam Edom.” He shakes his head.

“Yeah, horror movies can be overrated. I’ve had my share of horrors in my life.” He comments before taking a sip of his drink as he glanced to Magnus. “I’m looking at one right now.” He smirks, causing Magnus to gasp.

“Okay, Mr. Hotshot.” He huffs, thumping him on the shoulder as Alec busts out laughing. “Yeah, yeah. Hardy-har-har.” He rolls his eyes.

Alec heard some type of rustling sound coming from the balcony as he shot a quick glance but he saw nothing. He decided maybe he was imagining it, after all, they were watching a bunch of horror movies at the moment.

However, the noise continued. Alec looked to Magnus who was engrossed into the movie, unable to hear the sound as the Shadowhunter looked towards the balcony. That’s when he noticed a pair of hands gripping the balcony and Jace’s face peeking up over.

Alec’s eyes widened as he choked on his drink, causing Magnus to look at him in worry. “I’m good. Wrong pipe.” He assured quickly as Magnus pats his back.

“Be careful. Don’t want you to choke.” He huffs as Alec nods before Magnus turned back to the movie while Alec looked back to the balcony.

Jace was waving his hand as he forced himself up to climb onto the ledge. Alec was having a mini panic attack at the sight before he forced himself to gulp down the rest of his alcohol.

“Hey Magnus, could you get me another drink?” He asked as Magnus looks to his glass with a snort.

“Sure, any requests?” He stood up, stretching before Alec offers him a quick smile.

“Whatever you think I’ll enjoy the best.” He grins softly. “I’ll pause the movie till you come back.”

Alec waited for a few moments as Magnus walked into his kitchen for his mini bar before Alec rushed over and unlocked the balcony. Jace just landed his feet onto the flooring as he looks up and offers Alec a genuine smile.

“Wha-What the hell are you doing here?” Alec demanded before hearing another grunt as he looks over the balcony to see Izzy and Clary just under the ledge as Alec’s eyes widened.

“Help us up!” Izzy called to him as Alec helped to pull both the girls up with Jace. “Alec!” She smiles, hugging him tightly.

“What part of don’t come for me did any of you not understand?” He hissed quietly, glancing into the room to make sure Magnus hadn’t returned.

“Alec, is he going to hurt you if he sees us?” Izzy’s eyes widened as Alec looks to her.

“What? No, but he might hurt you!” He huffs before glaring from one sibling to the next. “You even brought Clary. Are you all stupid or something?” He hissed angrily.

“We came here to take you home!” Izzy hissed back.

“You knew why I was here. I should have known better than to tell you about Mom and Dad’s financial crisis.” He comments, running a hand down his face. “Guys, I’m fine. I promise.” He whispered.

“Then why can’t you talk to us?” Jace stepped closer as Alec glares back.

“Because I didn’t want you to get involved like you always do and cause it to become a bigger mess than it is… Like you always do.” He hissed back.

“So, we’re the bad guys for trying to save you?” Izzy asked softly, looking angry.

“No, but I didn’t need to be saved. I’m fine. See?” He gestures to himself. “Look, I’m not saying it was wrong of you for trying to come here, but you didn’t even think of the consequences of your actions did you?” He looked to all of them who looked down.

“I told you… We came to take you home.” Izzy whispered.

“You sound like you don’t want to go home.” Clary pipes up as Alec shot her a glare before he sighed.

“You’re right… I don’t and it’s not because I don’t love you guys, or miss you… I don’t want to go back because… Here, I’m… I’m free.” He whispered softly.

“What the hell do you mean free? You’re in this man’s possession against your will! How is that free?” Jace demanded as Alec covered his mouth and noticed that Magnus was still in the kitchen.

“Are you kidding me right now? I’ve been more free in his possession than the almost twenty-two years than I’ve been with Mom and Dad.” He hissed back. “You want to know what I meant by free. It means he knows that I’m gay and has accepted me. If I told Mom and Dad I’ll never hear the end of it.” He barks.

“Whoa, wait you’re gay?” Jace asked in genuine surprise. “Did you think we wouldn’t accept you?” He frowns.

“Not you guys, Mom and Dad. They locked Izzy in her room for almost two weeks when they found how she was messing around with that one girl… What was her name… Maia?” He asked.

“Well, that was more on the fact that she was a Downworlder.” Izzy pipes up. “If she would have been a female Shadowhunter they might have been more lenient.” She comments.

“It doesn’t matter if she was a Shadowhunter, Downworlder, or a Mundane. You shouldn’t have to be afraid to love someone just because they’re different.” He huffs.

“Alec has a point,” Clary comments softly. “How is that fair to live in fear of being who you are all because you are different?”

“Wow… Four days and you are completely different.” Jace comments softly as Alec looks to him with a sad smile.

“I’ve always been this way… I just never had the courage to voice it.” He whispered as Izzy tears up.

“Alexander, don’t be rude. Invite our little sneaking guests inside.” A voice comments, causing them all to freeze before looking in to see Magnus standing there.

“Mag-Magnus, they were just--”

“Leaving? So soon? We have leftovers in the fridge and I have more than enough alcohol for them if they want a drink.” He grins as Alec and the others blink in shock. “What? Are they not your siblings?” He asked.

“They-They are. I just didn’t want you to think that I was going to--”

“Leave with them? I knew you weren’t. I said I trusted you and I do. Also, you all were chatting a little loud there. This conversation is best in a more… private setting.” He explains.

“Listen here, we’re taking our brother home and that’s that.” Jace barks as Alec glares to him.

“I said I’m not going.” Alec barks. “Did you not hear anything I just said?” He huffs angrily.

“Well, that and Maryse and Robert have yet to send a penny for the return of Alexander. You think they would with how much of a bitch fit they through for me not to take him.” Magnus points out as they all look to him in shock.

“They… They haven’t?” Alec asked softly as Magnus shook his head.

“No, I check every day with Dot to see. They haven’t done anything yet.” He sighed.

Izzy’s eyes soften before she clenched her fists. “Alec--”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m not surprised in the least. They always did force me to do better. I was never enough.” He gritted his teeth before walking into the living room and took the glass from Magnus as he downed it in one shot.

“Alexander,” He stated in surprise before he took the empty glass from Alec. “Okay, no more of that for you.” He comments, setting the cups onto the coffee table.

“Alec, I’m sure it’s because something is wrong,” Izzy assured as Alec looks back to her.

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s what it is.” He replied sarcastically.

“You don’t know, Alexander.” Magnus pipes up as the others look to him in utter disbelief.

“Why are you defending our parents? I thought you hated Shadowhunters?” Izzy asked as Magnus laughs.

“Oh, I do.” He grins before looking at Alec. “However, your brother has… shed new light on the subject. I still very much hate Shadowhuters, but not… not all of them.” He shrugs as they look to Alec.

“We have a mutual understanding on some things,” Alec comments softly with a sigh.

“So, you’re really not going to come home with us?” Izzy asked quietly.

“No, I’m not. I think it’s best for me if I just stay here.” He whispered when Magnus clapped his hands.

“You are all welcome here as well. I can make a few modifications to the apartment.” He explains.

“No,” Alec comments quickly as Izzy looks to him with a glare.

“Why the hell not?” Jace asked with a huff.

“Because you’ll be in danger if you stay here.” Alec fires back.

“And you’re not?” Izzy asked, crossing her arms.

“I’m technically a hostage in this situation so Magnus would protect me.” He points out as Magnus shrugs.

“He’s not wrong. Listen, I can actually help you. Whenever you desire to see your brother, text him. Alec will tell me, then I’ll make a portal in a certain location that you can go to without being noticed.” He grins.

“You know… I’m starting to believe that the stories on you are complete lies.” Clary comments as Magnus tossed his head back with a fit of laughter.

“Oh, dear biscuit. You have no idea the storm that rages under my skin. I only show it if absolutely necessary.” He assures.

“That’s a little worrisome.” Izzy comments, stepping back from him.

“Trust me. He’s a good guy.” Alec comments as Jace frowns.

“The man who forced you to come to his home so Mom and Dad would pay him money… Seems like a real keeper.” He snips.

“Why do I have the assumption that you are Jace?” Magnus crossed his arms as Jace scoffs.

“You talked about us?” He huffs. “Did you give him information on us?” He stepped closer.

“No, he didn’t because I didn’t ask. He only told me what he was comfortable with.” Magnus snips back, getting angrier the more he talked to Jace.

“Jace, stop it.” Alec stepped between them when he took notice of Magnus’ demeanor.

“Are you serious right now? The Alec I know wouldn’t take this. He would have gotten away on the first night here.” Jace huffs.

“Well, maybe the Alec you knew was tired of having to fight.” Alec barks back as Magnus took his arm and pulled him back.

“Get. _Out_.” Magnus’ voice took a cold tone that made Izzy and Clary step back.

“Jace, stop it. We came here to take Alec home.” Izzy hissed.

“Yeah, you’re right. We came here to take Alec home, and that’s exactly what we’re going to do.” Jace growled.

“Jace, please,” Clary begged, tugging on his jacket as Jace and Magnus glared to each other. “Don’t do this.” She whispered worriedly.

“Magnus is right. You need to leave. I’m not going anywhere. So, leave. Please, don’t do this.” Alec spoke quietly as Jace looked to him in shock.

“You’ve known him for four days, Alec! Get your head together!” He huffs.

“Yeah, and in these four days, I’ve learned a lot about myself. Things that I would have never accepted had I just said right where I was. I guess in reality I needed Magnus to come and kidnap me. At least now, I’m okay with who I am.” He whispered.  
Jace opened his mouth to protest before suddenly the front door slammed against the wall as it was ripped open. All their heads jerked in surprise before looking over to see a panicked Simon rushing towards Magnus.

“Magnus, it’s--” He exclaims before he froze seeing the other Lightwood siblings.

“S-Simon…” Izzy whispered in utter shock. “Why is he here?” She demanded angrily as Magnus quirked an eyebrow.

“Simon is a friend.” Magnus comments. “What’s wrong?” He looks at Simon.

“It’s Raphael, the Hotel was attacked.” Simon murmurs as Magnus’ froze in shock.

“Who the _fuck_ was bold enough?” Magnus hissed.

“It… It was Shadowhunters, Sir.” He whispered as Magnus’ eyes flooded gold...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed loves :D I tried to do comedy but I don't know if it truly came across that way lol Thanks for reading!


	8. Eight

 

The hotel was trashed the moment they all stepped through the portal and into the Vampires’ home. There was almost like a shadowy aurora coming from Magnus who was gripping tightly to the bat in his hand.

Simon led them towards Raphael’s room when Simon glanced back to Magnus with a look at that said, Shouldn’t they stay outside?

“Alexander, will you stay out here with the others? I don’t think it’s best if Shadowhunters go in right now.” Magnus’ voice was sharp, but Alec knew it wasn’t directed at him.

“Of course, if you need me. Just call.” He murmurs as Magnus nods before turning to Alec and pats his cheek gently.

“There’s a dear.” He whispered before he went up the steps. “Simon, stay with them. If the others come and try to attack take them back home.” He comments as Simon’s eyes widened.

“What? No, Sir, I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to…” He trailed off at Magnus’ look. “Y-Yes, sir.” He sighed, looking to the ground.

Magnus thumped up the steps and down the hallways until he came to Raphael’s room that had two Vampires standing in front of the door. They nodded to Magnus before opening it so he could go inside and see their leader.

“Raphael--” Magnus froze at the sight in front of him. His bat dropped to the ground with a loud clatter. There were three healers that were trying to fix the burns that littered his body. “Dear God… What happened?” Magnus pushed past the others before bending down to be level with Raphael’s burnt face.

“They… They came out of nowhere.” Raphael croaked before his face twisted in pain like it hurt to speak.

“Who did this?” Magnus growled softly.

“Maryse… Maryse and Robert Lightwood. They… They wanted information… They were going to burn me alive if I didn’t… I’m… I’m sorry Magnus.” He whispered softly.

“Oh Raphael, I don’t blame you for anything. Let’s get you healed up and then we’ll talk.” Magnus whispered, kissing his forehead like a parent would a child before he snapped his fingers.

Raphael sighed, the cool blue magic felt like heaven against his skin as Magnus slowly healed the chard skin. The skin was slowly knitting itself back together and turning back to its original color while Magnus’ fingers continued to dance across his face.

Magnus was gritting his teeth in anger as he forced his glamour over his eyes again. He was going to kill Maryse and Robert, kill every single one of those damn Shadowhunters too. The thought of someone hurting Raphael, his child, someone so precious to him was making his stomach churn.

“There.” Magnus sighed in relief as the healers slumped back themselves at finally having Raphael’s skin looking sunburn rather than charcoal. “Now, tell me everything.” Magnus sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Leave us,” Raphael comments to the others before sitting up in the bed, completely nude from his clothes being torn off by the healers to get to his skin.

The healers nod with a bow before they left the room, leaving the two in silence as Magnus looks to him as if to say continue.

“I was trying to clear up reports of Vampires draining humans. I can assure you that it wasn’t them.” He growled.

“I believe you,” Magnus comments softly as Raphael slumps against the headboard.

“I just returned home when there was a bag of some sort of substance that made me pass out. I woke up sitting just in front of the new hole that’s downstairs. The others were unconscious. I was bound to a chair and the Shadowhunters were there.” He explained before gritting his teeth.

“Take your time, Raphael.” Magnus placed a hand on his shoulder as Raphael nods quietly.

“Maryse demanded that I had to give her the money she needed or she’d burn us all alive. I told them I wasn’t going to and then she kicked me down into the sun…” He scrubs at his face in anger.

“So, she wanted you to pay for the rest of her debt. She truly believed she would get away with this? Oh… This is…” He felt his hands shake from the burning rage underneath him. “Who else was with them? Or was it just them?” He asked quietly.

“Another one, I believe his name was Valentine.” He comments as Magnus gritted his teeth.

“She did this because she knows you are like a sun to me. That bitch is going to pay.” He growls angrily.

“You have her son right? Shouldn’t you use him to your advantage?” Raphael asked as Magnus swallowed thickly.

“I can’t… He doesn’t deserve it.” He whispered softly.

“And I did?” Raphael demanded.

“I didn’t say you did, do _not_ put words in my mouth.” He comments back.

“So, she’s just going to get away with it?” He huffs.

“No, she’s not. I can do whatever without hurting Alexander.” He murmurs as Raphael froze.

“No.” He growled as Magnus looks to him in shock.

“What are you--”

“You’re falling in love with him! Magnus, stop it! He’s our enemy! Do you not understand that? They killed Maia. They almost killed me. When are you going to just wipe them out already?” He demanded.

“Not all of the Shadowhunters are bad. Alexander is not like them.” He growled. “And I am not falling in love with him.” He spat.

“Then make him suffer as I did.” He growls as Magnus gritted his teeth. “You’re going soft, Magnus. It’s not good. Maryse and Robert will take you down long before you take them apart.” He snapped.

“Raphael--”

“Actually, this… this is perfect. Make Alec fall in love with you while you have him. Then break him apart, piece by piece.” He smirks as Magnus sat back.

“No, you… No. That would be playing myself. I can’t do that, Raphael. I think of something else, but I’m not using Alexander more than I already have.” He snapped, causing Raphael to grow silent.

“What happened to you? Last time I saw you… You hated Shadowhunters as much as you breathed… Now, you’re in love with one.” He tsked.

Magnus stood up and kicked up his bat. “I’m still the same man you know. I just… I realized that not all of them are the same. Maryse means nothing to me and I’m going to burn down her world…. Literally.” He growls.

“You mean you’re gonna burn down the Institute?” Raphael sat up at that.

“No, you see… There’s someone that Robert has been seeing behind her back.” He comments as Raphael quirks an eyebrow. “I’m going to delivery her burnt corpse with a friendly little note.” He purrs.

Raphael’s shoulders shook as he laughed. “Oh, so you’re going to make them kill each other?” He asked, grinning.

“Why dirty my hands when they can do it for me?” Magnus tilted his head with the most innocent expression.

\----

Simon was silent as Jace and Izzy glared at him. The Young Daylighter shifted uncomfortably as he glanced from the duo to Clary and Alec. His eyes softened at the broken expression Alec held on his face as he swallowed gently before turning his attention back to the siblings.

Alec was leaning against the wall with his head far from the building. His parents truly didn’t care if he was being tortured or not, they just wanted power and he was now in the way of that. His heart was aching at the thought of them just abandoning him but what could he do?

“Alec…” Clary’s soft voice called as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She knew about his love for Jace, they even had an argument about it, but now that was all water under the bridge. “Please, look at me?” She asked softly as he glanced to her.

“What?” He asked a little harsher than he intended.

“I just… I wanted to make sure you are okay. These past few days have probably been a lot.” She murmurs quietly as he offers a shrug in response.

“I’m a Shadowhunter. Emotions are nothing but a distraction. I’m fine.” He sighed as she shook her head.

“No, you’re not. You need someone and if your brother is too thick-headed to see that… then I’ll be your shoulder.” She comments with a smile.

“Why?” He crossed his arms.

“Because no one deserves to suffer alone.” Her voice grew softer with each word.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m not going to go back home when all of this is over anyway.” He points out as all of them look to him in shock.

“What do you mean? Where will you go?” Izzy asked, rushing over to him.

“Not sure yet. Anywhere is better than here.” He whispered as Izzy’s arms wrap around him from behind.

“You’re going to leave us?” Izzy asked quietly.

“I need to do what’s best for me, Iz… If you want to come along you’re welcome… but I’m not staying here.” He comments softly as Izzy buried her face in between his shoulder blades.

“Wherever you go, we’ll follow.” Jace pipes up. “We’re family before we’re Shadowhunters. Brothers stick together.” He whispered as Alec nods.

“Alec,” Simon comments softly, rubbing the back of his neck as they all look to him.

“Leave him--”

“Let him speak.” Alec cuts Izzy off as Simon swallows. “What?” He tilted his head to the side.

“About… About what happened between us… I… If I could go back… I swear to Raziel, I would.” He promised.

“But you can’t. What happened, happened. I’m not going to hold a grudge anymore. It’s pointless.” He sighed softly. “Just know though… I will never trust you for as long as I breathe.” He comments sharply as Simon nods.

“So... So, you forgive me?” Simon asked a little hopeful as Izzy squeezed his back, almost saying, don’t.

“I do.” He murmurs as Simon’s eyes widened in shock.

“I… Wow, Magnus really changed you huh?” He snorted, causing Alec to quirk an eyebrow.

“You really want to test me after forgiving you like this?” He asked, making Simon shake his head no.

Suddenly feet pounded down the steps as they all look over to see Magnus with a murderous look on his face. Alec swallowed thickly before moving away from Izzy and towards the angered Warlock.

“Magnus--”

“Annamarie Highsmith.” He comments instead of answering as they look to him in confusion.

“Who?” Izzy asked.

“A woman who your Daddy dearest has been messing with.” Magnus comments, causing them all to freeze.

“What?” Alec demanded angrily.

“Your family almost murdered Raphael and actually killed one of the younger Vampires.” He snapped. “Someone is paying. So, Annamarie.” He comments sharply.

“Magnus, we can do this without resorting to death.” Clary murmurs.

“Oh, dear sweet Biscuit, if I don’t do something I’ll look like a bad leader and well, Raphael is like a son to me. I’m going to make sure this doesn’t happen again. Stand in my way, dear, and I can’t promise that I won’t do something bad.” Magnus shot back as Clary stepped back.

“Did you just threaten her?” Jace demanded, stepping closer when Alec pushed him back to a hand to his chest.

“Stop.” Alec looked back to Magnus who was glaring at all of them. “What do you want me to do?” He asked as Magnus’ eyes widened along with everyone else’s.

“I want you to go home,” Magnus comments as Alec frowns.

“What? Why?” He huffs.

“Alexander, you asked me what I wanted. I want you to go home.” Magnus comments, turning a little sharp in his tone.

“You mean… like… my home or your home?” He asked quietly, causing Magnus’ anger to melt away.

“My home is your home.” He assured as Alec smiles softly before nodding. “Take the others home with you and… try not to kill Simon.” He pats his cheek.

“Hey! I’ll have you know he forgave me!” Simon calls.

“Forgave him for what?” Magnus throws his arms up in the air.

“I’ll tell you when you come home. You better come home.” Alec comments as Magnus smiles warmly.

“Of course, I will. Look what I have waiting for me.” He chuckles, causing Alec to roll his eyes.

“You’re going to let him kill another Shadowhunter?” Jace asked in shock.

“Dad is cheating on Mom with this woman. That doesn’t bother you? Also, this is their fault. Even if I wasn’t here, Magnus would have gone after her anyway.” He comments.

“But you have the option to stop him!” Jace barks.

“So do you… yet you aren’t doing anything. You’re just as angry about what Dad’s doing as I am. So, don’t act like you’re high and mighty when you aren’t doing anything either.” He bites out.

There was a loud snap and a swirl of winds before a portal appeared behind the three Shadowhunters and the Daylighter. Alec glanced back to see Magnus looking to him in silence.

“Be careful,” Alec comments as Magnus offers a smile.

“I’ll do my very best, Alexander.” He assured before Alec and the others left back to the loft. Magnus’ smile dropped immediately before his bat tapped against his shoulder. “Well, Annamarie, let’s see what sort of things we can do to make sure Maryse and Robert don’t do this again.” He purrs to himself before another portal appears behind him as he turns and walks forward into the swirling ripple of air...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter will have a lot of violence so be prepared for that and I may reveal the thing with Simon finally!! :'D


	9. Nine

Magnus breathed out a gentle sigh as he looks around the houses of Idris. His gaze was set on the Lightwood family home where Annamarie was staying until Maryse and Robert came back for their positions at the Clave.

The Warlock hummed quietly as he walked up to the door, clicking his finger to unlock the door before walking in like he owned the place. He breathed in gently, taking in the photos of the family which made him smile fondly at the sight of a young Alexander in a few.

“Robert?” A female voice called. “You’re back early. I thought you said Maryse was getting too involved--” She cut herself off when she took in the sight of Magnus. “Who--Who are you?” She demanded.

“Someone who is going to… well, fuck up your day.” Magnus smiles warmly as she opens her mouth only for him to snap his fingers.

She gasps, grabbing around her throat at the blue smoke that was squeezing the air from her lungs. She looked to Magnus who had his eyes glowing gold as he stepped towards her before she tried to kick and flail at him.

“You know, I know who you are Annamarie. You’re not only fucking a married man but you killed one of my friends.” He growled as her eyes started to water from the lack of oxygen. “I didn’t realize until now that you were the little creature that slaughtered Ragnor.” He spat out.

“H-Hired.” She squeaked out as Magnus tossed his head back with a cold laugh.

“Hired? That’s the excuse you are going with? Oh, dear, you really are pathetic.” He murmurs, tapping her face before the blue smoke moved to wrap around her hands, bonding them behind her back along with her feet.

She took it huge gulps of air before coughing violently from all the blood rushing in her ears as her body thumped harshly to the floor. Her eyes glared up at Magnus who tsked softly before lifting her chin up with the handle of his bat.

“Who hired you?” He asked as she gritted her teeth.

“You think I’m gonna tell you? I’d rather die!” She spat.

“Oh, trust me, darling… You’ll wish for that soon enough.” He purrs softly before humming as he flicked his hand and shut do the door with a click. “You really think you have this figured out right? Robert comes home, kicks you out so his wife doesn’t know.” He drones on.

“Robert loves me.” She snapped. “He’s going to leave that bitch.” She barks.

“Really? Do you really think Robert will leave Maryse, the woman who has given him three children for a tramp like you? Honey, you are giving yourself too much credit.” Magnus let out a chuckle at her offended look.

“He does! He said he was going to leave her soon! After he got rid of their oldest son. She’d be grieving for him and then we would leave.” She exclaims, causing Magnus’ eyes to dilate.

“What did you just say?” He demanded, leaning closer to her as she smirks.

“Said he found out about the oldest one being a fag so he was going to get rid of him by attacking the Vampires. Convinced Maryse that they were doing it to get money so they could pay you back. He assumed you’d kill him in retaliation.” She laughs when Magnus smiled at her.

“Well, you’re right. I am going to kill someone in retaliation, but it isn’t Alexander… You see, I care for their eldest and… I don’t care about you so… I hope you know where I’m going with this.” He whispered as her face paled.

“You-You can’t! I can do things for you!” She exclaims as Magnus laughs, standing up.

“What happened to that venomous confidence you had just a moment ago in your lover? You know what I’m going to do. I guess we’ll see--or I’ll see how much he cared about you.” He growled softly.

“You won’t get away with this.” She snapped as Magnus rolled his eyes before tapping his bat against his hand.

“What should I do with you? So many options. Maybe since you Shadowhunters like being so high and mighty, I should knock you down a peg… per se.” He comments as her eyes widened.

“What--What are you going to do?” She asked worriedly.

“Well, you can’t stand tall with broken knees now can you?” Magnus’ smile was eerily calm. “His legs were burnt to were he won’t be walking for a few days and that Younger Vampire had no face.” He whispered as she started to struggle against the hold.

“LET GO OF ME! HELP!” She screams loudly as Magnus grins before pointing to the door to reveal a rune-like symbol.

“Scream until your heart gives out… No one can hear you but me.” He whispered softly as she gasps out a sob.

“You--You won’t do this… Please.” She begged, causing Magnus to roll his eyes.

“I am a good man, but I am a man of my word. I can’t let what happened to my family go unpunished. Technically, I’m doing Maryse a little favor and myself one too. You see, getting rid of you will bring out Robert’s hidden side, they will fight and divorce which will make the Shadowhunters fall. A win for everyone… Well, everyone except you, my dear.” He comments.

“Why not someone else? Please, I can help you get any information you need!” She cried.

“Trust me, if I truly wanted information on things… I’ll get it myself.” He grins before he tilted his head to the side to crack his neck. “Now, which knee should I break first?” He grins.

* * *

  
Alec sighed softly as he felt Jace’s eyes on him before he turned back to see the blonde staring at him in silence. The eldest Lightwood crossed his arms with a hardened expression, waiting for Jace to pipe up first.

“Who was it that made you realize this… interesting in men?” Jace asked softly, sitting on the leather couch while Alec stood across the coffee table.

“I--We’re not discussing this.” He comments.

“I want to know. Was it Simon?” He asked as Alec ran a hand down his face.

“No, it wasn’t Simon.” He huffs softly.

“You two were really close.” He comments, making Alec groan.

“I know, Jace! I _fucking know we were_!” He exclaims angrily.

Jace looked startled at the outburst while the other three in the kitchen jolted at the sharp tone of Alec’s voice. The blonde opened his mouth as Alec scrubbed at his hair and paced the room in silence before he turned to Jace.

“I remember. Okay? Do you want to know who made me realize it? You. You were the one who gave me the revolution I needed to understand that there wasn’t something wrong with me!” He threw his hands up in the air.

“It… It was me?” He asked in shock as Izzy swallowed thickly.

“Yes, it was you… I don’t think it was love like I originally thought it was… I think it was more the fact that you were there when I needed someone most.” He whispered softly, tearing up.

“Oh, Alec, why didn’t you say something?” Jace asked softly.

“What the hell was I supposed to say? _Hey Jace, I know that you’re dating Clary right now, but did you know that I have feelings for you that I don’t quite understand?_ Yeah, that’d go down beautifully, right?” He demanded.

“That’s not--” Jace was cut off.

“Jace, it didn’t matter. I… The feelings are gone. That’s why I know that I wasn’t in love with you.” He whispered softly.

“Were the feelings replaced?” Jace asked, sitting up from the couch as Alec thumps down into the chair across from him.

“I… I don’t know.” He sighed, covering his face when Jace suddenly knelt down in front of him.

“Hey, it’s okay not to know. I didn’t know if what I felt for Clary was love… I have a feeling that these confused feelings are now directed towards Magnus, no?” He asked as Alec nods quietly.

“I think that it might be more than what I felt for you.” He comments which made Jace smile softly.

“You deserve happiness, Alec. Even if it’s with… Magnus Bane.” He pats his thigh as Alec glares to him.

“What do you mean even if?” He huffs.

“Dude, are you kidding? Magnus looked like he was going to burn every person in his way. Just think of being on the receiving end of that?” He asked.

“I haven’t been, but we have butted heads more than most people.” He crossed his arms.

“Yeah, but that was because he took you from your home as leverage against Mom and Dad.” He points out.

“It started out that way… but now… Now, it’s different.” He comments quietly.

“Different how?” Jace frowns.

“I don’t know, I… I feel safe when I’m with him. I feel… I feel more like myself when I’m with him. I don’t have to hide behind something I’m not. These past few days have been… an eyeopening experience.” He whispered as Jace’s eyes softened.

“Alec, I’m so sorry that you were fighting yourself for this. I swear to Raziel, I would have never looked at you differently. You’re my brother, my family. I love you.” He smiles softly as Alec looks to him. “You never have to hide who you are from me… from Izzy. We’re here for you. You always help us. So, let us help you?” He asked.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered before Jace stood them both up and hugged him tightly as Alec buried his face into Jace’s neck.

“Don’t apologize, ever. You were fighting your own demons… I’m sorry that we weren’t there to help you like you always are for us.” He whispered.

Izzy came up and hugged him tightly from behind as Alec let himself be held by the duo. Izzy’s heart was snapping because she knew that she was the reason behind why he didn’t trust them enough to talk to them.

“Come on, you look tired.” Jace points out to Alec who huffs softly. “No butts.” He pokes his side as Alec squirms but goes towards his room.

“Should we be heading home?” Clary asked softly, looking from Alec’s retreating form to Jace.

“Yeah, we should.” Jace gathered their stuff before heading for the door.

“Izzy, wait,” Simon called as Izzy stopped at the door before she let out a sigh of defeat.

“What do you want?” She asked, voice growing quiet.

“I… I miss you,” Simon whispered while rubbing the back of his neck gently.

“Don’t, Simon. Don’t do this now.” She whispered, feeling the pit in her stomach open. “You made your choice and now, we all have to live with it.” She growled. “Alec may have forgiven you… but I don’t. I won’t ever.” She whispered before slamming the door to the loft as Simon winced.

* * *

  
There was a sickening _crack_ that followed a scream of pain, causing Magnus to yawn as Annamarie had drool hanging from her open mouth. Her face was twisted in pain as her bones were shattered by the bloody bat that had clattered to the floor.

“This is getting old,” Magnus comments softly as Annamarie panted harshly, finally getting relief after the half an hour of him taking swing after swing at her legs. “You know this used to have an appeal when I’d watch others do this… but when I do it… Eh, whatever.” He shrugged.

“Plea...Please.” She begged as Magnus looked over her with a sigh.

“Still? You were threatening to burn my house down over twenty minutes ago. You had so much talk before but now… now, you just sob. Boring.” He comments with a huff. “Come now, I’ll make your death simple.” He snapped his finger as the blue smoke appeared before it was over.

There was no sound that could escape her, death swept over her so quick she couldn’t even react. Now that it was over, Magnus decided to send what was left of the burnt husk to the Institute with a nice little note attached.

Magnus picked up his bat as he snapped his finger to clean up any trace that he was there before returning back to the loft. It was silent, signifying the others had gone home which made Magnus happy to not have to deal with them anymore.

“You’re back.” A voice called, making Magnus jolt before he turned from the entrance to the balcony to the hallway where Alec was standing in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“You’re still here.” Magnus points out as Alec quirks an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah… Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked softly.

“With the others gone… I just thought you’d…” He trailed off.

Alec snorted softly, “No, I was told to go home, was I not?”

Magnus started to grin from ear to ear before he nods softly.

“Go get changed. We should talk.” Alec comments as Magnus’ smile faded.

“What? Why?”

“You wanted to know what’s been going on with Simon and I. So, I’m going to tell you.” He gestures to Magnus’ bedroom.

“Alexander, you don’t have to--”

“I know, but I want to. You should know.” He murmurs as Magnus nods and rushes to his room to change.

His heart was pounding against his chest as he removed the sweat soaked clothes and gathered fresh pajamas to change into. There was a strange feeling of jealous that rushed through him at the thought of what truly happened between the two.

Magnus shook his head of the thoughts before he walked back out to the living room where Alec was sitting on the couch. He smiles softly before going over and sitting on the other side as he pulled his knees to his chest.

“Okay, Tell me.” He murmurs, feeling like a school girl about to hear the latest gossip.

“The thing between Simon and I was… complicated. We…” He trailed off as Magnus leaned closer to listen to him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm gonna try and update tomorrow! However, I'm not really sure if I will be able to! Soo, the next update might not be until Saturday night or Sunday... Yeah, I'll be busy the next few days :| So, Hopefully I'll be able to so you all can finally know what is going on with Simon and Alec! :D Thanks for reading loves!


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashback moments! Just an FYI! Enjoy!!

“Simon was a Shadowhunter before he was a Vampire.” He comments as Magnus froze before looking to him in shock.

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked softly.

“He was… He was my Parabatai. A Parabatai is when two Shadowhunters bond together, giving a piece of their soul to the other. You can feel each other in ways no one else can.” He explains before looking down.

“Simon was your Parabatai, but what happened?” He asked. “Are they rare?”

“They are. And they last until one dies. So, when you do the ritual, you have to make sure this person means everything… Like Simon meant to me.” He sighed.

“Were you two… involved in a relationship?” Magnus looked at him.

“What? By the Angels, no. He was with my sister Isabelle. We were just really close.” He murmurs while picking at a loose piece of string on his sweat pants.

“Then what happened? What made you hate him?” Magnus frowns.

“You see, Izzy was addicted to being bitten by Vampires… It causes a euphoric state for both the Vampire and the Shadowhunter.” He gestures as Magnus’ eyes widened.

“She was being bitten by Raphael,” Magnus comments softly when Alec looks to him.

“She was. Simon tried to stop her, but then she somehow got him addicted to the bite…” He scrubs his hands over his eyes before looking down.

* * *

_“Simon, you can’t be serious. You said you were going to stop her from this!” Alec barks, storming after him as Simon went into his room._

_“Look, it’s not that bad. We don’t go far. I always bring her home, right?” He asked, shrugging. “Besides, the bite makes you feel amazing… Like nothing bad could go wrong.” He whispered softly when Alec’s hand slammed against the wall beside him._

_“Simon. Don’t. You promised to help her. You’re not helping her, you’re feeding her addiction. Fine, if you don’t want to help then I will. Stay away from her for right now. You’re also not allowed to go on missions dealing with Vampires until you get your shit together.” He spat before storming out of the room._

* * *

“We had a huge fight about it. He tried to convince me that the bite could help me. He was just as far gone as Izzy was.” He explains as Magnus placed a hand over his thigh before squeezing it.

“Did he run off?” Magnus asked softly which made Alec laugh bitterly.

“Part of me wished he would have… It would have made it easier than what actually happened.” He whispered in tears.

“What did happen?” Magnus pulled Alec closer, causing Alec to bury his face against his chest. 

* * *

_Alec and Simon were on a mission together, the first one in a few months after the incident with the bite. Izzy, Clary, and Jace were on the search for Clary’s mother who had been taking by another group of Shadowhunters._

_“Alec, please talk to me,” Simon begs, unable to feel anything through their bond._

_“I already told you that I forgave you. What else is there to talk about?” Alec huffs, glancing around the warehouse. “Don’t answer that. Just, shut up.” He hissed._

_They were looking around to see who was behind the Mundanes bodies being dumped into the river with no organs. Alec had a feeling it was the Vampires but he needed evidence to prove that his theory was correct._

_“But, Alec, I just--” He was cut off when Alec pushed him back just in time when a Vampire thumped to the ground with a hiss. “Raziel!” He squeaks in shock._

_Alec pulled up his bow and arrow before hitting the Vampire in the chest, causing it to stagger backward. He turned to see Simon and him were surrounded by more Vampires than they thought were here._

_“Shit.” Alec cursed as one Vampire stepped out from the crowd towards the two Shadowhunters who were back to back. “Simon, whatever happens… I’m glad you were my Parabatai.” He whispered as Simon looks to him._

_“Same.” He offers a smile before turning his blade towards the bloodsuckers._

_“Well, this is unexpected.” The raven-haired Vampire comments with a chuckle. “Two Shadowhunters, far from home. What should we do with you?” She pondered, tilting his head as the Vampires snap their teeth._

_“We should drain them.” One of the other Vampires comments as Simon swallows thickly._

_“You should not do that. Definitely not. We’ll kill you before then.” He murmurs as Alec rolls his eyes._

_“Well, you’re in a place you shouldn’t be. Our little nest. And you have the audacity to act as if you have the upper hand?” The Eldest laughs._

_“Simon, shut up.” Alec hissed softly, looking to him._

_“I’ll join you if you let him go.” Simon pipes up as Alec’s eyes widened._

_“Simon, what did I just say.” He growls._

_“Oh, and why would I want you?” The Vampire stepped closer, suddenly intrigued by the offer._

_“Because I’ll always have Angel blood in me and I can be of value.” He promised as Alec looked to him in shock._

_“Simon--” He was cut off but over four Vampires holding him back as their leader walked to Simon._

_“You’d betray your friend? All for what?” She asked, tilting Simon’s chin up. “Oh, I see. You’re addicted to the bite.” She whispered with a grin._

_“Simon, please--” Alec was slammed to the ground as he grunted, struggling to get out of their hold but they were stronger._

_“Alright, you have a deal. I’ll take you and leave the other one alone.” She purrs softly._

_“No, Simon! Think of Izzy! Please!” Alec threw his head back and connected with one of the Vampire’s nose as he got one hand free when suddenly teeth pierced his skin. “Fuck!!” He screams before his eyes become glassy from the hazy feeling it gave him._

_Simon winced softly before looking to the female Vampire who caressed his face gently, smiling at her nails scraped over his scalp. She turned his head as his breath hitched while a dazed Alec continued to struggle at a sluggish pace._

_“Simon… Parabatai.” He called, tears flooding his eyes as they locked onto Simon who looked away from him. “You… You traitor.” He gritted his teeth._

_“Indeed.” The female laughs before her teeth sunk into his neck, causing Simon to gasp loudly in pain for a moment. The runes that littered his skin slowly evaporated like they were never there, taking with it the Parabatai rune._

_Alec suddenly felt the effects wear off quickly at the sharp pain that flooded through his chest. His mouth dropped open as he screams out from the growing intense pain that almost made blood come out of his mouth._

_Tears dropped from his eyes, staining the floor in his sorrowful, pained cries while his body slumped, trembling violently with no fight left in him. The Vampires let him go as he thumped completely to the ground before their gazes fell on Camille._

_Simon pants harshly as he looked over his unmarked body before his eyes dulled as he dropped to the ground. Blood gushed out of his open wound as he lost consciousness when Camille licked the blood from her hand._

_There was nothing Alec could do, Simon was now dead and with him so was a part of Alec. The Shadowhunter felt his eyes go haze as the pain burned his chest, causing his lungs to tighten. He watched Camille walk towards him with a grin before she bent down to his level._

_“I’d take you too, but watching what just happen was more enjoyable.” She laughs, grinning with her bloody teeth to him. “Take him down the road. He won’t fight you now.” She patted his cheek before she turns to Simon’s lifeless body. “We need to go bury our newest member.” She comments as the other snag him up._

_The last thing he saw was them leading him out while the others took Simon. How could he do this? How could he just… let go of them so easily?_

* * *

Magnus was silent while he listened to Alec explains what happened, noticing the broken tears that flooded his eyes as he continued to relay that night. The Warlock’s fingers unconsciously ran through the raven locks as a comfort for the younger man.

He knew the wrath of Camille, knew that she was a heartless bitch who loved to destroy other people without a care. He has been on the receiving end of her reign of terror before when he had dated her.

He shuddered at the memory before holding Alec closer as his eyes fell onto the starry night sky when he glanced down. Alec shifted uncomfortably like he had more to say but he didn’t know if he should.

“Did something happen after that?” Magnus asked quietly as Alec nods. “Tell me, please?”

* * *

_Alec held his bleeding forearm as he went back towards the Institute. Right now, he felt so scooped out and empty that he honestly thought he was just a shell at this point. He pulled up his shirt once more to make sure that his Parabatai rune was truly gone and Simon truly betrayed him._

_He winced before finally making it back to the Institute, opening the door at the same time that his knees gave out. He dropped, panting harshly as sweat dripped onto the floor when his blurry gaze locked onto Izzy and Jace rushing towards him._

_“Alec, what happened? Where’s--Where’s Simon?” Izzy asked, looking for her boyfriend as Alec gritted his teeth when he forced himself to stand up._

_“This is all your fault! You were the one who got him addicted in the first place! He--He’s dead Izzy… He betrayed me for a fucking Vampire bite. He turned into one of them thanks to you!” He spat as her eyes widened in shock._

_“I… No, he wouldn’t. We said we’d get clean.” She promised before he pushed away Jace._

_“Well, guess what? It was a fucking lie. He practically begged them to do it. He didn’t care about anything else but getting bitten.” He pulled himself from the wall. “I’m just pissed off that I trusted him enough that he wouldn’t do it. Now, I’m half the person I was when I left this place. So, thanks for that too.” He spat._

_Alec knew he shouldn’t be placing the full blame on Izzy, but he was so pissed off and hurt right now that he was taking his jabs. He felt worse at the hurt look he received from his sister in response but he knew that if Simon had never been bitten then this wouldn’t have happened._

_He pushed past both of them to go towards the medical room so he could get himself cleaned up and burn the blood-soaked clothes he had on. He felt eyes on him as he stormed off down the hallway, but he didn’t look back, couldn’t look back._

* * *

“So, that’s why you didn’t want to leave with your siblings. You haven’t been able to trust them since that day.” He comments quietly as Alec nods softly.

At this point, they were full on cuddling with Magnus stretched out over the couch and Alec laying on his chest. Alec felt like he could fall asleep here and with all the heavy weight being lifted off his shoulders felt good.

“I’m sorry, Alexander… I can’t imagine what that’s like. I’m glad you’re here though. Should I stop asking Simon to be here?” He asked quietly.

“Don’t do that. I can’t change what happened… but that was almost two years ago. I can’t hold the grudge against him anymore. Just… Don’t treat him differently. I hate him, but I can’t let anything bad happen to him. Rune or not… He will always be my Parabatai.” He comments softly.

“That’s very mature of you.” Magnus smiles softly. “Oh, by the way, I felt when your siblings were climbing the wall due to my wards that I have around the building. No one can get in or out without my knowledge.” He points out as Alec’s face flushes.

“S-Sorry.” He stuttered as Magnus laughs.

“Don’t be. I thought it was… adorable.” He murmurs before suddenly he looked to Alec in silence. “Since you told me that… There’s something I should tell you about your parents… More specifically your father.” He comments.

“What is it? I already know he’s cheating on my Mother.” He growls as Magnus rubs the back of his neck.

“This Annamarie, she believed that your father was going to leave your mother… Robert sent the attack on Raphael because he thought I would kill you. If I killed you, your mother would try and kill me. She would be too busy with your death that he would leave with this woman.” He murmurs as Alec’s body tensed.

“Wha-What?” Alec sat up, looking to Magnus in shock.

“My own father wanted to have me killed?” He asked as Magnus winced before nodding.

“He did, but I’m not going to let that happen,” Magnus comments immediately before his phone started to ring. He grabbed it from the coffee table before his eyes darkened. “Oh, speak of the devil and he shall appear.” He showed Alec the screen to reveal the Lightwood’s number.

“Answer it,” Alec comments darkly before gripping his fists.

“Hello?” Magnus asked with a grin spreading across his face…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! You guys finally know what happened between Simon and Alec! Sorry if you don't like it! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I shall see you all most likely Sunday evening or Monday morning :D Have an amazing weekend loves!
> 
> A little hint for past chapters was that Jace and Alec never said Parabatai to each other! Sooo XD


	11. Eleven

Izzy went to straight to her room the moment they got home, shutting the door to her room before sliding down to the floor. Her shoulders shook as she let out a sob before covering her mouth, tears streamed down her face.

Seeing Simon had brought up memories that she had long since burned away to keep herself from breaking down. She could remember all the times he just held her and everything felt right with the world when she was in his arms.

  
She pulled her knees closer to her chest as she forced herself to breathe before her head thumped back against the door. She started to feel numb again, needing an escape so badly like Alec but not being able to have one.

“Izzy?” A soft voice called.

_Clary._

“I’m good Clar-Bear.” She promised, trying to sound normal but she missed the mark.

“You’re not and it’s okay not to be. I just… I just want to make sure you’re okay.” She murmurs before sighing. “So, could you open the door?”

The door creaked open as Izzy looked up from the floor, causing Clary’s eyes to soften before she offers out a hand. Izzy was silent before she reached forward and took Clary’s hand when she pulled the red-haired female into her room.

“I’m thinking about Simon again… Oh God, Clary. Alec doesn’t know what I did for him.” She whispered, tearing up.

“What did you do?” Clary frowns softly as Izzy looks to the ground in tears.

“I’m the reason he’s a Daylighter.” She comments quietly which made Clary froze.

“How-How did that happen?” She asked, placing a hand on Izzy’s thigh as the two girls sat down.

* * *

_It had been almost a month since she found out about Simon’s betrayal against the Shadowhunters by turning into a Vampire. Izzy was now numb to the whole thing, losing her boyfriend of over three years had felt like a blow to the chest._

_Still, she was now trying to focus on doing what she does best, kicking ass and taking names. Which was what she was getting ready to go do, after hearing a report on some demons stirring up trouble downtown at this local bar._

_She was on her own at the moment, looking like the beautiful Goddess she was born to be with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. The soft breeze of the night slowly caressed her face in an almost gentle kiss that made her eyes flutter shut for a moment._

_She heard rustling behind her as her eyes snapped open before she pulled out her blade, ready to take on whatever was going to attack her. She froze at the sight as she stepped back out of reflects when she took in the broken form in front of her._

_“S-Simon?” She asked quietly as Simon offered a bloody smile._

_“H-Hey Izzy…” He murmurs before thumped against the telephone pole as his breathing became heavier._

_“Simon, what happened to you?” She asked before shaking her head quickly. “What are you doing here?” She demanded._

_“Izzy, please help me.” He begged in tears as she forced herself to take another step back from him._

_“Simon, you… You betrayed me. You betrayed us.” She whispered, feeling tears burn her eyes._

_“I… I did it to protect Alec. There were so many… And-And I did this for us. I wanted to help you through this addiction.” He whispered._

_“BY BECOMING A VAMPIRE!” She barks loudly before immediately looking around to make sure no one heard her. “How was this for us, Simon?” She asked, trembling._

_“I… I wanted to slowly wean you off it.” He explains before grunting as blood dripped steadily to the ground, causing Izzy’s eyes to fall on the cuts that littered his body._

_“It seems your Vampire friends aren’t so friendly.” She whispered, crossing her arms as he let out a breathless chuckle._

_“Not--Not really. I’m actually dying here. They kicked me out… I didn’t expect to run into you, but I’m glad I did.” He spoke softly._

_“Why? What do you want from me? Simon, I can’t take you back to the Institute… You’ll be killed.” She comments as he nods._

_“I know, I just… I know this will be asking a lot, but I don’t really have anything to lose at this point so… Will you let me bite you?” He asked softly as her eyes dilated._

_“Are you kidding me? Simon, this is not what I need right now! I need to stop this! How could you think that this would be okay?” She rushed forwards, dropping her blade as she started to beat on his chest._

_Simon winced before taking her hands in his own as she let out a broken sob._

_“I know, Izzy… I didn’t want to come to you… but I had nowhere else to turn… Please.” He begged quietly as she jerked from his hold._

_“I…” She covered her mouth for a moment before she swallowed thickly and nodded. “One time. One time only. Do you hear me, Lewis?” She hissed angrily as he nods._

_“Thanks--”_

_“Don’t thank me. I’m only doing this so you’ll leave me alone.” She whispered as his eyes softened._

_“Izzy--”_

_“Please, just get this over with and go away.” She sobs as he nods before taking her wrist in his hand._

_Her eyes snapped away from him, unable to watch as his teeth sink into her skin like a knife that tore through her flesh. Instead of the euphoric feeling, she has grown accustomed to… She felt nothing but a pit that seemed endless. Her throat felt raw as a choked sob escaped her trembling lips._

_This is not what she wanted._

_The moment it was over, relief flooded through her chest as she pulled away before looking to Simon who seemed less like he was going to die. She covered her bleed wrist as she forced herself to take in gulps of air before she took another step back._

_“Thank you…” Simon whispered softly as Izzy’s face slowly shut down._

_“I don’t want your thank you… I want my Simon back.” She whispered before turning around and walking off. Her heart was aching, and yet there was a weight lifted from her shoulders that she had finally seen him… one last time._

* * *

Clary was silent as Izzy laid down on the bed, looking at the ceiling when Clary laid down next to her. Slowly, Clary took Izzy’s hand in her own before she squeezed it gently to reassure her that she wasn’t going to face this battle alone.

“I miss him too… That’s the bad part.” She whispered before covering her mouth.

“Izzy, there’s nothing wrong with missing Simon. You loved him. You were with him for over three years! That love doesn’t go away in just two years.” She whispered as Izzy buries her face into the sheets when Clary sat up.

“I can’t love him again…” She whispered softly.

“Why not?” Clary frowns, “Why can’t you be with him? Because he’s a Downworlder? Because he tried to save Alec from Vampires and even stupidly tried to help you with your addiction?” She asked.

“It’s not that simple, Clary!” Izzy barks, sitting up.

“That’s just it! It is that simple, Izzy! You have no reason that you can’t be with Simon! He literally said he misses you!” She throws her hands up before standing up from the bed. “You don’t have to fight this, Izzy… You… You can have this. You can have happiness. You just have to go after it.” She whispered.

“I don’t know if I can… Alec--”

“Will learn to deal with it. Alec said he forgave Simon… So, there is hope that Simon can be with you again. Besides, Alec has his own issues to deal with right now.” She cuts Izzy off.

“Is it really that simple?” She asked quietly when Clary bends down in front of her.

“Yes, if you are willing to take on the fight of being with him… then yes.” She whispered as Izzy offers a teary smile.

“Ugh, you are such a mom friend.” She laughs as Clary starts to giggle herself.

“Well, I can’t help it.” She grins before Izzy surged forwards and hugged Clary tightly.

“Thanks. I needed this more than I realized.” She whispered softly.

“I’m here for you, Izzy. Always.” She grins as Izzy nods before the door opens to reveal Jace.

“What’s wrong?” Izzy frowns at his wide eyes.

“Robert’s on a rampage. Said about killing some people… A lot of Downworlders. We need to go. Now. He’s gonna hurt someone and then, Maryse just left saying she’d be back.” Jace comments as the two girls froze.

“What do we do? Where do we go?” Clary asked, standing up.

“We can’t go to Magnus’... Robert might go there too.” Jace comments.

“We have to. We have to warn him.” She points out.

“By the Angel, does he change everyone?” Jace huffs, earning a hit from Clary.

“Izzy is right. We need to go to Magnus’ and warn him.” Clary points out. “Besides, he can get to the Downworlders a lot faster than we can.”

“Text Alec,” Jace comments to Izzy who scrambles for her phone. “Magnus said he’d get us a portal to his place if we did.” He tosses a blade to Clary and Izzy as he holsters his own.

* * *

“YOU SON OF A BITCH! I’LL KILL YOU!!” Robert’s angry voice burst through the phone as Magnus jerked it away from his ear.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Magnus glanced to Alec who held a blank expression.

“You know exactly who I am! I’m going to end you and every Downworlder!” He barks as Alec gritted his teeth.

“You really thought I was going to kill Alexander? You’re really a piece of shit.” Magnus’ voice grew cold as his eyes flooded gold.

“I… She told you?” Robert’s eyes widened, causing the Warlock to roll his own.

“Oh, trust me. I was never going to touch a hair on the boy’s head. The fact that you did this, thinking that your son was going to be killed tells me how much of a terrible leader you are. How little you care about the only child who willing went with me to protect his family.” He spat angrily.

“I didn’t--” Robert was cut off when Alec snagged the phone.

“You did! You--You never cared about me! I should have known you’d give me up so easily! You always said my best wasn’t good enough! You convinced everyone around me to treat me like I was nothing! You are a horrible father and I have no idea why I’ve been forcing myself to gain your approval!” He barks on the verge of tears.

“Alec…” Robert trailed off.

“Don’t Alec me, you piece of garbage. You deserve what you got. I don’t know who this mistress was… but I’m glad that this happened. You don’t deserve happiness. You deserve to burn in the darkest corner of Edom.” He huffed before hanging up the phone as he covered his mouth, trembling.

“Well, that was rather… bold.” Magnus comments as Alec dropped Magnus’ phone on the couch before dropping down next to it. “You okay?” He asked quietly, running his fingers through Alec’s hair.

“No… Not really.” He whispered before Magnus pulled him closer to him. “He wanted me dead… He knows. He’s the only one that did for a long time… I think that’s why I never was good enough.” He whispered.

“I’m sorry, Alexander… I know what it’s like for a parent not to love you.” He sighed softly.   
“I’m fine, we need to worry about the Downworlders he just threatened.” Alec comments standing up as Magnus nods immediately.

“Right, I’ll call--” He was cut off by Alec’s phone going off.

“It’s Izzy, she’s asking for a portal. Something about Dad going on a Rampage and Mom is just… gone.” He looked to Magnus in worry.

“Tell them to go down the alleyway by the Hunter’s moon. The portal will be opened when they say they are there.” Magnus comments quickly before standing up himself. “I’m gonna call Luke, Cat, and Raphael. I want to warn them most.” He murmurs before snagging his cellphone.

“What can I do?” Alec asked, taking Magnus’ hand in his. “I want to help, please?”

“You just make sure your siblings get there. And maybe find out where your mother went. She’s not given me as much of a problem as your father has. So, I want her to be safe… especially considering she just found out about your father being a cheating two-timer.” He points out.

“I’ll see if I can find her.” Alec murmurs before shooting a quick text to Izzy about where to be. “Magnus--”

Magnus looked back when Alec didn’t continue, noticing the flustered look on his face as if he was questioning himself. The Warlock smiled softly before walking back, cupping his cheek gently and placing a kiss onto his cheek.

“I’ll be careful.” He assured as Alec’s face flushed even more. “Same to you. I’ll be back.” He promised before he went out of the apartment.

Alec grabbed a jacket before calling his mother. “Come on, Mom. Please.” He begged, rushing towards the door.

“Alec?” A voice answered as Alec froze.

“S-Simon? Why do you have my mom’s phone?” He demanded.

“Because… She’s unconscious and I have no idea where we are.” He comments, looking around the room, causing Alec’s eyes to widen… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Hi! Also, I came back to a boatload of comments! Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! One more thing, I'm like 99% sure I will always end on a cliffhanger XD Sorry!!


	12. Twelve

****“What happened?” Alec asked immediately after the shock broke through him.

“I don’t know. I was coming back from the store and I saw Maryse sobbing. I wanted to make sure she was okay and suddenly I blacked out. When I woke up we were here. I can’t really smell anything that would give me a distinct location.” He comments.

“Is Mom okay?”

“She’s breathing, but there’s a huge gash on her head. Alec, I’m a little scared at the moment. The hell is going on?” He huffs.

“Dad cheated on Mom… Dad wanted me dead.” He comments as Simon blinked.

“Whoa, what? But you were his star child.” He resorts.

“No, he knew about my attraction for men.” He ran a hand down his face. “I was never his star child… I was just his future. That was it. But then Jace came into the picture. He trained me harder… It was to the point that I almost dyed my hair blonde just to please him.” He whispered.

“Raziel, Alec, why didn’t you tell me?” Simon asked softly. “You always blocked your side of the Parabatai…” He huffs.

“Because I didn’t want you to worry about me! You had your own issues!” Alec resorted.

“That didn’t make yours any less of a problem than my own!” Simon barks back as Alec pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Simon, we need to focus. Can you see anything that would tell you where you are?” Alec’s sharp voice cut through.

“Um… No, I’m chained to a wall only a few feet from your unconscious mother. There’s nothing else in the room. Not even a door, dude.” He huffs softly. “Shit, her phone is about to die. I have to go. Just in case I need it for later.” He points out.

“Simon--” He was cut off when he heard a gentle click that ended the call. “Fuck!” He snapped before scrolling through his contacts before he landed on Magnus’ number.

The moment it started dialing a portal appeared behind him as he jerked back to see Jace, Izzy, and Clary stepped into the loft. Alec dropped his phone and surged forward before hugging all three of them in a tight hug.

“We have a major problem,” Alec comments before turning back to his phone. “Damnit.” He cursed when Magnus didn’t pick up. “Dad has Mom and Simon.” He looks back to them.

“W-What?” Izzy asked, feeling her heart drop down about three stories into the pit of her stomach. “How do you know?” She stepped closer to her brother.

“I called Mom to make sure she was okay. Simon answered. Said he saw her when suddenly he must have been hit with something and woke up there. He has no idea where he is at the moment. I’m trying to call Magnus to make sure he’s okay. Maybe he could know where Simon is.” He comments.

“What about the Parabatai bond?” Clary comments as Alec looks to her with a frown.

“I lost that when Simon became a Vampire.” Alec points out. “There’s nothing there.” He lifted his shirt to where his rune used to be. “See, nothing.” He whispered.

“You know it couldn’t hurt to try.” She whispered softly.

“We’ll try that as a last resort, okay? Right now, let’s focus on something that will actually work.” Alec comments before he pulled up his phone to call Magnus again.

* * *

Simon ripped his shirt, silently apologizing to Magnus as he looked over the expensive long sleeve shirt. He leaned down to Maryse’ unconscious form before quickly tying it around her gashed head in order to slow down the bleeding.

His eyes softened as he looked over her form before he teared up and let out a sob. This woman had been a mother-like figure to him when his own family had abandoned him. He brushed her hair back from her face before his cold forehead pressed against her own for a moment.

“I’m sorry… I miss you and Izzy and Alec… I miss you all.” He whispered softly before he stood back up and wiped his tears away.

He sighed as he pulled on the chains that bounded him to the wall. No matter how hard he tugged and used his strength the metal wouldn’t budge from the cement. He huffs softly before the scent of fresh blood hit his nostrils as he glanced down to see blood soaking through the makeshift bandages on Maryse’s head.

“Shit.” He cursed as the sweet smell of Angelic blood pulsed through his body, making him winced. He jerked back quickly before panting harshly as his eyes looked around the darkness, but there was nothing, no door or window. “Where the fuck are we?” He huffs softly.

Simon glanced down to Maryse before he slammed his fist into the wall to see if it would break, but no, it didn’t. He cursed loudly as his knuckles broke and quickly snapped back into place like nothing happened. He panted harshly, stepping back from the wall before thumping to the ground with an angered huff.

“Finally done?” A voice called as Simon’s eyes dilated.

“Finally broke, Robert?” Simon sneered angrily as the Shadowhunter chuckled darkly. “This is a low… Even for you. I knew you didn’t deserve Maryse. She may have her moments, but she is the best woman you’ll ever fucking meet.” He stood up, trying to move closer to Maryse.

“Really? You know there’s usually a reason that a person cheats.” Robert points out.

“Yeah, well when you’re an asshole you don’t get reasons.” He spat out. “Maryse gave you three amazing children.” He barks.

“Oh, you mean my gay son? You mean Izzy who is practically a slut?” He asked as Simon let out a snarl. “Or Max? Who is the only normal one?” He laughs.

“You’re the worst father. Alec is amazing just the way he is and Izzy isn’t a slut. She’s just happy with her body and isn’t afraid to show it. With a father like you, it’s no wonder she would look for comfort in others… With an ass of a boyfriend like me.” He whispered.

“Oh yeah, she really did love you, Simon.” Robert comments, almost as if he was adding salt to a wound that he couldn’t close.

“Yeah, and she loved you too. You’re her father… Or should I say were? You don’t deserve any of those kids. I hope you rot in Edom.” He growls.

“Oh, dear Simon, it isn’t going to be me rotting in Edom. This is payback for what Magnus did to my future wife.” He spat.

“You mean you got what you deserved for attacking Raphael!” Simon huffs. “You’re just lucky that I’m in these chains or I’d kill you myself!” He barks.

“Yes, I had those chains enchanted by a friendly Warlock.” He comments. “I may have used a few choice words that made her comply, but she still did nonetheless.” He smirks.

“You’re a bastard who is going to reap what you sow.” He gritted his teeth.

“Cute. However, I will agree on that, but you’ll be dead so, you won’t get to see it.” He sighed as if he was sad at that thought.

“You won’t get away with this. I may not be Alec’s Parabatai or Izzy’s boyfriend, but I’ll be damned if they don’t come after you.” He growled, clenching his fists.

Suddenly there was a click sound and then silence. Simon was alone once again.

* * *

Magnus had all the leaders at the Hotel, glancing down to his phone he realized he missed four calls from Alec. He cursed softly before holding up a hand to Raphael and walked out of the Hotel to call Alec back.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Magnus asked softly.

“Robert has my Mom and Simon somewhere.” Alec comments, getting right to the point.

“He doesn’t know where?” Magnus asked, feeling his heart plummet. Simon, one of his sons, was now in the hands of Robert.

“No, he doesn’t. There’s no windows or doors.” Alec sighed softly. “I have no idea what he’s planning to do… By the Angel, Magnus, what if Robert is going to kill Simon retaliation?” He asked, covering his mouth.

“We’re not going to let that happen.” Magnus’ voice went cold immediately at the thought of finding Simon’s dead body. “Bring something of Simon’s to the Hotel. I’ll use my Magic to see if I can locate him.” He comments, glancing around the darkened streets with a sigh.

“Alright, I’ll text you when I’ve found something.” Alec murmurs before biting his lip gently. “And Magnus?”

“Yeah?” Magnus asked softly, focusing his attention back on Alec’s voice.

“Please, be careful.” He whispered before hanging up as Magnus blinked in shock for a moment.

Magnus smiled softly, letting out a small chuckle as he slid his phone into his pocket and went back into the Hotel.

* * *

“Simon lives across from us. We just have to find something that would help Magnus find him.” Alec comments, walking across the apartment into Simon’s.

“So, what would work best to find Simon?” Clary asked, right behind him.

“Something he loves the most. Like a comic book or something.” Izzy points out as she stepped into the room before suddenly the warmth flooded through her like a blanket. She swallowed softly, looking around the apartment in a daze before she noticed a single picture on the wall.

Her heels gently clicked as she walked over to see the picture more clearly. Her eyes softened at the sight of Simon, Izzy, Alec, and Jace all smiling together. Izzy was between Alec and Simon with Jace on the other side of Alec. She remembered that day rather well.

It was the day Simon asked her out.

“Izzy?” Clary’s soft voice broke through the foggy haze as she looked back to see the red-haired girl staring at her in worry. “You okay?” She walked closer as Izzy nods.

“I just hope we find him soon… I just… I want to tell him that I forgive him… That I miss him too.” She whispered as Clary offers her a smile. “I want to fight for him.” She stated confidently when Clary held her from behind for a moment.

“That’s the Izzy I know and love.” Clary giggles as she looks over the picture with light fondness. “You can have this again. We’ll find him, Izzy.” She assured as Izzy nods.

“I hope so.” She sighed, rubbing at the oncoming headache.

“I know so.” Clary nudges her gently before the two girls shared a quick smile.

* * *

Alec was silent as he dug around the bedroom for maybe a photo or something that he could use when suddenly his eyes landed on Simon’s Stele. His eyes widened for a moment before he looked over it gently, glancing the intricate designs that decorated the Stele.

He shook his head before he felt someone’s eyes on him as he looked up to see Jace holding up one of Simon’s comic book t-shirts. He nods quickly, thrusting the Stele into his pocket as he walked over to Jace.

“I think this could work.” He murmurs before swallowing thickly. “We need to get to Magnus.” He comments.

“You okay?” Jace asked, noticing Alec’s worried demeanor.

“Jace, Robert has Mom and Simon in a room that none of us knows where it is. It’s possible that both of them could be dead by the time we get to them.” He throws his hands up. “So, no Jace, I’m not okay.” He huffs.

“Sorry, I just… You’re in Simon’s place and you look like you want to throw something so you don’t cry.” He points out as Alec’s eyes widened for a moment.

“Look, I… It doesn’t matter. We need to focus on finding them first.” He snagged the t-shirt from Jace before leaving the room. He set a quick text to Magnus before he sighed quietly, feeling a heavyweight in his pocket from the Stele.

 _Just hold on for just a little bit longer, Simon. Please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I think I'm like playing with this story way too much! Anyway, I had an idea about an Incubus!Alec with a Shadowhunter!Magnus I mean I don't have a full plot yet, but would anyone read this story idea?


	13. Thirteen

_His clothes were still in tatter as he walked towards the Hotel, this was the only place he knew to go after everything that happened. He just hoped that Raphael was kind even to let him have a place to stay until he could get back on his feet._

_His cold, dead heart was breaking as the images of Izzy’s broken expression flashed through his mind, playing like a mantra for the past few weeks. He wanted to hold her close just like he did so many times, but he couldn’t. She was now unreachable, slipping through his fingers like a passing summer breeze._

_The full moon’s glow was the only thing that lit his path towards Raphael’s nest. His eyes fell on the sign for the Hotel Dumort that seemed like a beacon of light on the cold raining night._

_Simon stepped up to the door before gently knocking on it, praying to Raziel, who probably don’t listen to his prayers anymore, that someone will come. One of his legs was bouncing rather quickly, a tick that not even a Vampire’s bite could cure._

_The door opened causing Simon to jolt before he locked eyes with a Vampire he recognized, but honestly, couldn’t remember the name of. The man glossed over him with a look of disgust before he opened the door more for Simon to step inside._

_“I wanted to see Raphael…” Simon trails off as the man walks off, leaving Simon to stand in the lobby. He awkwardly picked at pieces of his clothing when he looked up to see Raphael standing there looking as polished as ever._

_“What do you want, Simon?” Raphael sighed in a defeated tone as Simon swallows thickly before looking to the floor._

_“Camille kicked me from the clan… I have nowhere else to go…” Simon explains as Raphael quirks an eyebrow before falling into one of the chairs in the lobby, causing Simon to fall in suit._

_“And you thought what? That I would just open my arms to you and welcome you to the clan?” He asked as Simon winced softly._

_“Something like that.” He comments quietly. “But more on the lines of just until I can find my own place.” He points out as Raphael rolls his eyes._

_“Look, I actually can’t. It’s not because I don’t want to. It’s for your own safety. Not many here like you after they know you were bitten by Camille. She’s done things that warrant this sort of reaction.” Raphael explains._

_“Okay, understandable… Can I at least say the night? I’m really tired and the sun is gonna come out soon.” He comments as Raphael stares at him for a moment._

_“You may. I think I know where you could stay.” He points out as Simon immediately perks up. “I’ll have to call them to make sure though.”_

_“Of course, who would you call?” Simon asked quietly as Raphael’s piercing gaze fell on Simon._

_“Magnus, Magnus Bane.” He smiles as Simon pales at the thought._

_“You--You said Magnus Bane, right?” He asked, causing Raphael to grin._

_“Will that be a problem for you?” Raphael rested his chin on the back of his head. “I mean you’re not really in a position to be picky now, are you?” He shrugs as Simon gritted his teeth._

_“No, I’m not…” He sighed in defeat._

_“I’ll go call him while you get set up in a room. Kayden will show you to your room.” He gestured to the man who was standing off to the side and the same one who had answered the door._

_He grunted before turning around and walking off as Simon scrambled to catch up to him. He opened the door for Simon who sent a quick thanks before he trailed into the room for some much-needed sleep._

_A few hours later the door opened, causing Simon to jolt as he came face to face with a rather attractive man. His smile seemed friendly as he walked over and thumped down beside Simon who looked at him in confusion._

_“Good morning, dear Simon. I’m Magnus Bane.” He offers out a perfectly manicured hand as Simon immediately shook his hand._

_“I-I know, I’m Simon.” He smiles as Magnus chuckles softly._

_“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He comments, brushing away some hair from Simon’s face. “Raphael told me over the phone about your… predicament.”_

_“Ah… He told me he’d call you. Look, I’ll do whatever you need… I just… I can’t go back there. Not to her… Not to my family.” He whispered softly, feeling tears form in his eyes._

_“Even if I didn’t have a place for you… I would never allow you to go back to the cruel, manipulative creature.” He grits out._

_“You know about Camille?” He asked as Magnus looked away from him for a moment._

_“I was engaged to her.” He sighed, causing Simon to blink in shock._

_“Wow… I’m… That’s gotta be rough.” He murmurs._

_“It doesn’t matter anymore.” He shrugged before clapping him on the back. “Now, you’ll be like a little assistant to me. Just help me schedule clients and that sort of things.” He explains._

_“That’s all?” Simon asked as Magnus quirks his eyebrow._

_“That’s all, he says. Trust me, dear Simon… That will be more than enough to keep you busy.” He assured, causing Simon to swallow thickly. “You’ll live in the apartment across from mine. I need you close, but not too close.” He winks to him._

_“You don’t even know me… Why are you helping me?” He asked when Magnus looked to him with a warm smile._

_“Because when I had nothing, there was someone who took me in. They didn’t care that I was different. I want to be like that. I want to… help those who can’t help themselves. It’s just who I am.” He chuckles quietly._

_“Thank you. I’m… I’m glad that person was kind enough.” Simon murmurs when Magnus glanced away from him with a distant look._

_“Me too.” He whispered softly. “Anyway, let’s get you ready to move. I’ll have to get curtains so you don’t burn up.” He grins as Simon nods._

_Maybe Magnus wasn’t the Tyrant that everyone believed him to be… Maybe he was more of an Angel that most Shadowhunters._

* * *

Simon let out a soft grunt as his eyes fluttered open, realizing he must have dozed off for a little while. He also realized that he was still in the room, but this time Maryse was awake, looking completely panicked.

“Maryse?” He asked softly as she looked in his general direction with a shocked look.

“S-Simon?” Her voice was trembling, scared that it was all a mirage and she was alone.

“Yeah, it’s me. How’s your head?” He scooted closer to her, knowing that she couldn’t see anything while he could.

“I… It hurts. What happened? How did we get in here?” She jolted when she felt his hand brush over her shoulder.

“You’re ex-husband. He’s sort of a dick.” He comments as he watches her face twist in hurt and anger.

“That bastard! He was cheating on me! After everything I’ve done for him… All I have given up just to be with him…” She whispered softly before she slumped back against the wall.

Simon couldn’t reach could fully, but he squeezed his hand as a reassurance to her. He noticed the unshed tears that wouldn’t fall, maybe out of sheer force of will. Honestly, Simon would never know.

“We’re gonna get out of here. Make him pay for what he’s done.” Simon comments harshly. “But first, we need to get out of here. Do you have anything that might help us?” He asked, glancing around the room, but there was nothing.

“No, he took everything off me… Even my Stele.” She cursed as Simon snorted softly before she glanced to him. “Simon, you’re a Vampire! Don’t you have strength?” She comments.

“I do, but he has the cuffs laced with something that is, in a sense, muting my strength. I can’t smell anything.” He sighed softly, slumping against the wall a few feet from her.

“Simon… I… I have a question… Just in case this is our last moment.” She comments as he glared to her, but his gaze softened when he noticed the brokeness on her face.

“Sure, what’s up?” He tilted his head gently, despite knowing she couldn’t see it.

“If… If you hadn’t turned into a Vampire… Would you have married Izzy?” She asked softly as Simon froze.

“Wh-Why are you asking that?” He felt his face heat up.

“Because I know what she was doing those nights that she went out with Jace alone.” She comments as Simon blinked.

“What-What are you talking about?” He frowned.

“You don’t know?”

“Don’t know what?” He sat up from the wall to get a better look at her face.

“That Izzy was taking blood from the Institute medical bay to give to you.” She points out as Simon’s entire body turned to ice.

“She… She what?” He asked quietly.

“Well, at first it was just her… but then Jace went along with her. She tried to hide it, but I followed them to see what they were doing. They went to your… home and placed the blood bags there.” She comments.

“She was the one… Oh my god…” He whispered softly before thumping his head back against the wall. “It’s no wonder she said that this was the last time.” He laughed hollowly.

“Simon--” She was cut off when suddenly light flooded through the room as they both gasp. “What’s happening!” She cried.

Simon felt something was thrusted into his neck and his entire body went limp. His eyes hadn’t adjusted, but the blurred man in front of him was none other than Robert.

“It’s time to have a little fun.” He whispered before Simon blacked out once again.

* * *

Alec opened the door to the Hotel, seeing Magnus, Raphael, and a few other Vampires watching them as they stepped inside. He held up a shirt towards Magnus who quirked his eyebrow.

“This is the best you’re gonna get. He doesn’t have much at the place. I know that shirt… I was the one who bought it.” Alec comments as Magnus nods.

“Good, sentimental value will help us locate him a lot quicker.” Magnus took the shirt from him as he looked to Alec with a smile.

“That’s good. We need to hurry. Raziel only knows what Robert plans on doing to him.” He comments before his phone vibrated.

Alec jerks it out of his pocket as Magnus’ eyes start to glow gold in order to find Simon’s location. Alec froze at the video sent from his father before he tapped Magnus who frowned.

“Alec, I’m trying to--”

“Look,” He offers out his phone before they all gathered around to watch.

* * *

“You’ve made a huge mistake, Magnus Bane.” Robert growls before stepping behind Simon who was now bound to a chair with Maryse behind him once again unconscious. “You shouldn’t have killed Annamarie.” He spat.

Simon was in a slight daze from whatever Robert had injected into his bloodstream at the moment. He glanced towards the phone that was recording him at the moment, but he couldn’t call out with the cloth tied around his mouth.

“Now, now I have to kill another person. This is your payback. You’re going to somehow resurrect her. Until then…” Robert trailed off, pulling out a dagger.

Simon felt his head being jerked back, finally coming out of his daze just as the blade sliced through his throat. His eyes widened in shock as he choked out a sound while he felt the warm liquid gush down his neck and soaking into his shirt.

“You have an hour until he bleeds out. Good luck.” He spat before shutting off the recording.

* * *

Alec was completely frozen, almost dropping his phone as his body shook violently. It felt like his own throat had been cut up. He wrapped his hand around his throat to make sure what was running down his neck wasn’t blood.

It was sweat.

Izzy covers her mouth when Robert sliced through Simon’s throat as she stepped back, feeling dizzy. She had tears blurring her vision before they locked onto Magnus who was gritting his teeth. She suddenly turned him to face her as Magnus looks to her in slight shock.

“Magnus, make him pay. Make him burn for all I care… but please find Simon.” She begged to him softly.

“I’ll do my best,” Magnus whispered before his eyes glowed once more to find Simon’s location…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... Hahaha, so that cliffhanger though? *trailing for the door* I'm just gonna-- *rushes off*


	14. Fourteen

Simon’s eyes fluttered, his breathing was labored while his body tried to heal itself as fast as it could. However, the drug that was pulsing inside of his body was making him heal a lot slower, but it did slow the bleeding. 

Instead of minutes, it would take a good hour before Simon would bleed out, and it would be agonizingly painful the entire time. He could feel how much blood was now soaking his shirt, coating the entire room in the irony scent. Despite his senses being muted even a mundane would be able to smell the harsh scent of blood. 

Simon let out a choked laugh that seemed almost humorless at the thought of dying at the hands of the man who he considered a father. A man who had taken him in when he lost everything and didn’t blink an eye when Simon and Alec became Paratabais. In fact, he was the one who encouraged the boys to bind themselves together. 

“Simon…” Maryse slurred as he winced before tilting his head towards the woman who was looking at him in utter shock. “Oh my god!” She gasps before she jerked forward only to be thrown back by the chains that rattled against her wrists. 

“Do… Don’t.” He chokes out as Maryse continued to tug violently on the chains. 

“We have to get out of here! Simon, you’ll die!” She exclaims angrily. 

“It’s…. It’s okay.” He assured. 

“It’s not! Simon, Vampire or not you’re still _mine_!” She slammed her foot against the wall and jerked as Simon’s body froze for a moment. 

_ She still loved him?  _

“Keep your eyes open, Okay? Can you do that for me?” She asked, panting as she gritted her teeth before kicking off her heels. She was going to get them out of here if it killed her. 

Simon made a humming noise because honestly, everything was so wonky and he could barely breathe properly anymore let alone talk. 

* * *

Magnus’ eyes were glowing as he held tightly to the shirt, eyes casting over the entire city while they searched for the young Vampire. The others got ready to find Simon while the Vampires and Hunters joining forces for one goal, to save one of their own.

“You okay?” Alec’s quiet voice rang as Izzy looked up from her whip. 

“Not really… Alec, there’s something you don’t know about.” She whispered quietly as Alec frowns, sitting next to her in the lobby. 

“What is it?” 

“I was giving Simon blood behind your back. After Dad yelled at me to stop…. I started to use my own blood. None of this would have happened if I hadn’t been addicted…” She gritted her teeth. 

“Hey, none of this is your fault. It’s not Simon’s either. I should have told him, but I forgive him for what happened.” He sighed. “What we need to do right now is focus on--”

“I never stopped loving him.” Izzy cuts him off as he looks to her with softened eyes. “I know that I shouldn’t be with him because he’s now a Downworlder, but I can’t stop myself. He’s still my Simon.” She laughed, tearing up.

“You know if it’s wrong to be in love with a Downworlder… Then I don’t want to be right.” He shrugs causing Izzy to frown.

“What do you--You’re in love with Magnus.” She gasps as Alec winced before nodding. 

“I can finally admit it, but I… I can’t tell him. Not until this whole thing blows over.” He explains quietly when Izzy thumps his arm. 

“Or you should tell him now before something bad happens?” She resorts angrily. 

“Look, we need to focus on finding Simon first. He’s bleeding out Iz.” He huffs as she went silent. 

“Just--Don’t wait too long, okay? We don’t know what tomorrow brings.” She whispered, standing up when Magnus came in with Raphael beside him.

“We know where Simon is.” Magnus pipes up.

“That’s great, where is he?” Alec asked, noticing Magnus’ eyes. 

“He’s in the old Warehouse where Camille and the others are. The place where he was bitten.” Magnus whispered as Alec’s eyes widened in shock.

“How does Dad even know of that place?” He glanced back to Jace who winced softly, looking sheepish. “Jace!” Alec barks.

“I’m sorry! Robert wanted to know why you were upset for a while and I knew you wouldn’t tell him.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I would have never told him if I knew. I thought he would offer you comfort or something!” He exclaims. 

“Whatever. It doesn’t matter. What does matter is that we know where Simon is.” Alec points out, glancing to Magnus who nods. 

“We should get going.” Magnus comments before Alec steps in front of him.

“No way, you are staying here.” Alec murmurs, making Magnus blink at him in shock.

“Excuse me?” 

“Magnus, My Father wants you. He’ll kill you or use someone against you. You’re staying here.”

“And he wanted you dead!” Magnus exclaims causing the room to go silent. “You are not going alone,” Magnus whispered. 

“Magnus, please. I need you here.” He begged as Magnus gritted his teeth. 

“You better come back or I swear on everything that you damn Nephilims believe in I will burn the Institute to the ground.” He growled to Alec who grins. 

“I’ll come back. I have the others with me. Stay here. I don’t want you going back to the Apartment just in case Dad is there. Alright?” He asked. 

“I’m starting to question who really is the most feared man in the state here.” He crossed his arms with a huff.

“Still you,” Alec assured. “Come on, we need to go now,” Alec called to the others before heading towards the door. 

“Alexander,” Magnus calls out to him.

Alec turns just in time for Magnus’ lips to brush over his own as Alec’s entire body froze before he looked to Magnus in shock.

“Now, you have a reason to come back to me.” Magnus brushed off invisible dust on Alec’s leather jacket before straightening it. 

“I already did,” Alec whispered breathlessly before he rushed out of the room with the others.

“You truly trust this boy?” Raphael pondered. “After everything with Camille?” He hissed.

“He’s different,” Magnus assured as Raphael scoffed rolling his eyes. 

“They always are.”

Magnus turned to face him, only to be left alone in the room as he huffs. 

* * *

Alec felt this pit form in his stomach as his eyes raked over the old warehouse, a place he had buried into the deepest part of his mind to never see the light of day. Yet, here he stood once again faced with a similar dilemma involving his old Parabatai.

“You gonna be alright?” Jace asked, glancing to him as Alec nods pulling up his bow.

“We have to find Simon and Mom. If you find Robert first… Well... Kill him.” He growled as Izzy blinks in shock.

“But wouldn’t that go against the Clave?” She asked frowning. 

“For once, I can freely say… Fuck the Clave.” He spat as Jace now looked to him in shock. 

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with our brother?” 

“By the Angel! You really love him!” Izzy exclaims around a fit of laughter making Alec’s face heat up.

“Iz shut it.” He grumbles making her laugh louder. 

“But this is amazing! Alec, you’ve always been so closed off. The fact that you are saying this means that Magnus means more to you then you realize.” She smiles.

“Whoa, Magnus! You are joking!” Jace demanded angrily.

“Enough! We are on a mission! We can discuss this later, or better yet never!” He huffs before opening the doors to the warehouse as he pulls out a flashlight to light their path.

“Izzy and I will go find Dad… You look for Mom and Simon.” Jace comments as Izzy opens her mouth to protest before Jace dragged her off. 

Why was Alec not surprised that he was getting left alone? His Father wants him dead and he’s looking for a Parabatai that betrayed him so long ago… How was this his life?   


Images of Simon’s bleeding form flooded his mind as he gritted his teeth. He needed to focus if he wanted to get them out alive. He felt the phantom pain of teeth piercing his neck as he jerked around, making sure that it truly was his imagination. 

“Alec, you shouldn’t have come.” A deep voice comments, making Alec freeze for only a moment before he turned back to see his father up on the second floor of the warehouse. 

Alec immediately pulled up his bow before taking a shot at his father who dodged at the last moment. “Sorry, I’m not one to listen to monologues.” He hisses back. 

“Alec, you don’t understand what happened.” Robert huffs as Alec shot another arrow at him. “I fell in love!” He exclaims.

“You still cheated on Mom! You could have saved Mom the pain by telling her! By divorcing her! No, you wanted to save your own ass! You let her into our home… You let her defile the Lightwood name. Well, guess what? I’m not saving it this time.” He spat angrily. 

“You’re right. You won’t. Because after this, I will only have one son. I don’t claim Jace and I never will.” He hissed as Alec’s eyes darkened. “Your secret will burn with you and all my mistakes.” He gestures around the warehouse. 

“I’ll be damned before then.” Alec snarls before finally hitting Robert in the leg as he cried out. “None of us are mistakes. It’s always been you. It’s always been your fault. Izzy saught out comfort by others because she wasn’t getting it at home. I closed myself off because I wasn’t supposed to feel what I feel. Well, no more. I am who I am. And I’m never going back for your benefit.” He found the ladder that led up to the second floor. 

Robert had been distracted trying to remove the arrow that was deeply embedded into his leg as he hissed before snapping the arrow in half. He looked up to see Alec who used the wounded leg to his advantage before kicking his knee to where it bent backward, snapping the bone. 

Robert jerked his Seraph blade out and sliced across Alec’s chest making the raven-haired boy hiss out in pain. Alec stepped back before he pulled out his own dagger and blocked the next blow that came from Robert. 

Alec didn’t hesitate to knock the blade out of his hand as Robert tried to crawl away. “Even now you’re pathetic.” He said in a cold voice before he shook his head. “I’d kill you, but that would go against everything I stand for. You’re lucky I have a good heart or I’d tear yours out.” He comments before slamming Robert’s head onto the floor causing him to blackout. 

Alec found some rope that he used to tie Robert’s arms before he threw him over the ledge to land on an old nest of blankets and pillows. He looked over his father for a moment before rushing off to find Izzy and Jace. 

“Simon, look at me,” Izzy begged in tears, cupping his bloody face. “Please… I can’t lose you. I won’t let you leave me again.” She pleaded. 

Jace looked up before his eyes widened. “What happened to you?” He asked, rushing over. 

“Robert happened. He’s out there unconscious. Can you go out there until we come back?” He questioned as Jace nods before helping Maryse out of the room. 

Izzy was holding Simon’s head in her lap as she looked over to Alec. “Help, please.” She whispered. “He’s not responding anymore.” She was shaking as Alec went over to her. 

“It’ll be alright. Go make sure Mom’s okay. I’ll see what I can do.” He assured as she opened her mouth to protest. “Izzy, you’re not gonna help him if you stay here.” He snapped as she nods before rushing out. 

Alec sighed looking over him as something twisted inside of him. He nods before lifted up his shirt to where his Parabatai rune no longer was as he began to resight the Parabatai bond. He sliced open his wrist with a grit of his teeth before holding it over Simon’s parted lips. 

“Come on, Simon. Come back to me.” He whispered, but Simon wasn’t reacting to his blood at all. “Please, you can’t leave Izzy. You… We’re still brothers whether you are a Vampire or not. I should have said that from the beginning. This feud did nothing but hurt both of us… I’m sorry Simon... So please!” He cried looking over him, but like before he wasn’t moving. 

Alec’s heart dropped before his eyes snapped shut feeling the same wave of pain that he felt the night he lost Simon the first time simmer in his stomach once again. He was tired of losing people, tired of always watching death occur. 

Just when he went to pull away and call it quits… teeth pierced through his wrist as he cried out before locking eyes with Simon. 

_ He was alive... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm semi-back! Thank you all so much for the support and encouragement! I swear I haven't given up on any stories, I just don't have the time to write anymore! With work and family, I don't have time to myself! Thank you all for waiting and I hope this was a good chapter! Until next time! :D


	15. Fifteen

Simon’s eyes widened before he jerked away, putting distance between him and Alec who looked a little dazed from the bite. Simon couldn’t believe that he just bit his brother… someone who trusted him, but Alec didn’t look angry… he looked happy.

“A-Alec?” He asked, trembling as Alec held his wrist to his chest. Alec stood up on shaky legs, watching Simon fight to help him stand straight.

“Glad… Glad you’re okay.” He slurred drunkenly from the high endorphins pumping through his veins right now. He felt sick like he wanted to puke, but he was too floaty to really focus on anything aside from trying to breathe.

“Oh, my--Alec! Why did you let me do that! Magnus is going to kill me!” He was practically in tears when Alec thumped harshly to his knees when Simon noticed the blood soaking his shirt.

“Because--Because you’re… my parabatai.” He whispered as Simon froze before Alec completely hit the floor.

“JACE!!” Simon screamed as the blonde-haired boy jerked his head up at the sound before Izzy looked to him in shock.

“Simon!” Izzy exclaims rushing up the steps with Jace close behind her when they finally saw what made Simon scream. “No, is he?” She asked before she ran to her brother.

“No, but he’s losing blood fast. I--I can’t be around him right now.” Simon whispered, smelling the alluring scent of the metallic liquid.

“Izzy, go with Simon to get Robert. I’m taking Alec to Magnus.” He comments before lifting up Alec’s now unconscious body. “Now is not the time to argue!” Jace barks when Izzy opened her mouth to protest.

Izzy couldn’t help but bit her bottom lip at the sight of Alec’s paling face as blood dripped from the slash on his chest. She nods before looking to Jace with dark intense eyes that said, Take care of him or I’ll kill you.

Simon snagged Izzy’s hand before they rushed to make sure Robert was still there.

* * *

Magnus felt something twist up inside of him as he paced the room. He hated not being able to do something to help his friends. He gritted his teeth before he felt eyes on him as he turned his head to see Raphael standing at the doorway.

“Come to ridicule me more, Dear?” He asked in a sickly sweet tone which made Raphael snort bitterly.

“No, I’ve come to see how you are holding up. And merely to understand _Mi Amigo_.” He explains softly, stepping into the room before shutting the door.

“Understand what?” Magnus huffs.

“Why this one? Of all people? You have thousands of Downworlders who fawn over you… Yet you choose a _Shadowhunter_ \--A leading species that wants to wipe out all of us.” He points out as Magnus rolls his eyes.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” He points out.

“You do when it involves the possible execution of _our_ people.” He resorts as Magnus turned away feeling something of rage boiling in his chest.

“I don’t know, Raphael! You don’t get to choose who you love, it just happens! There’s something about him that draws me to him. I don’t understand it myself and it terrifies me! I barely know the boy yet I would do whatever he’d ask of me. You think I want someone to have that type of hold over me?” He spat.

Magnus jerked back to face Raphael who was frozen when he saw the tears burning down Magnus’ face. It was at this moment that Raphael realized that Magnus was actually terrified and that broke his cold, dead heart.

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to upset you as I did, _Mi Amigo_.” He assured softly as Magnus scrubbed away the tears, making his makeup smear across his face. “You truly have something for this boy. _Dios Mio_ , do you believe he is… the one?” Raphael stepped closer as Magnus swallowed.

“I just… I don’t know if it is possible. But I feel something in me that I’ve never felt before.” He whispered as Raphael sighed, running a hand down his face.

“You old fool, you’re going to get hurt.” He comments, causing Magnus grins sadly.

“Wouldn’t be the first time, no?” He questioned quietly.

Raphael’s eyes softened at the broken expression on the warlock’s face. He knew how much Magnus chased after his one because there was a myth for the Warlock species that spoke of a fated one for them. Without this one, a Warlock would never be complete.

“Just… Be careful. That’s all I ask of you. You are my only family. So, I don’t like collecting the pieces after every time you think that they are the one. Can you do that for me?” Raphael pleaded softly when Magnus reached out and cupped his face, a gesture he hasn’t done in a long time.

The Vampire sighed quietly, leaning into the familiar comforting touch before his eyes fluttered shut. Magnus stepped closer, allowing the younger man to scent the spices and sandalwood scent that has calmed him for almost an entire century.

The moment was cut off by the piercing sound of Magnus’ phone as he grunted. Raphael immediately jerked away while Magnus dug the buzzing item from his pocket and answered it quickly when he realized it was Alec’s number.

“Alexander--” He was cut off.

“Jace, actually. Magnus, I need your help.” He panted as Magnus’ blood grew cold at how desperate he sounded.

“What happened?” He asked, stepping away from Raphael who could still hear the conversation.

“Alec, he--he got attacked. He’s losing so much blood right now and I don’t know if I can make it to you in time.” He explains when Magnus almost snapped the phone in his blood filled rage of anger at himself for letting Alec go without him and at Alec for getting hurt in the first place.

“Where are you?” He asked quietly.

“I took him to your place. Simon and Izzy have Robert while Maryse is with them. It was faster to take him here--” He was cut off by the sounds of a portal as Magnus stepped through. He froze at the golden eyes staring back at him. Jace immediately points to the couch were Alec was laying.

“Get me a bowl of water and a washcloth.” He whispered, trying to sound calm, but looking almost three seconds away from exploding.

Jace rushed for the kitchen as Magnus rolled up his sleeves and pulled off the tattered, blood-soaked mess that was Alec’s shirt. He winced at the jagged slash that dug almost to the bone as he summoned all the magic he could muster before thrusting it downwards.

Alec’s unconscious body jolted from the shock that was shoved into him as his muscles and skin began to repair itself. Magnus’ hands shook as he watched the wound seal back up slowly before he slumped back against the coffee table, feeling lightheaded due to the excess magic he had to use in order to heal him completely.

Jace returned with the requested bowl of water and a towel as Magnus snagged it and began to clean up the dried blood from Alec’s chest. He took notice of the Vampire bite on his wrist before he looked to Jace who seemed just as surprised as he was.

“Who bit him?” Magnus demanded quietly as Jace swallows thickly.

“The only one who was there was… Simon.” He comments before jerking back when Magnus snapped his head back almost too quickly for Jace’s liking.

“Simon? But he… Why? What the hell happened?” He stood up as Jace help up his hands immediately.

“I don’t know everything, but Alec was alone with Robert when we found Maryse and Simon. He came through with the gash telling us to get to Robert so he couldn’t escape and he’d take care of Simon--But Simon wasn’t doing good. I guess he let Simon bite him.” He explains as Magnus let out a sigh.

“Alright, at least this is over…” He whispered softly placing his head against Alec’s chest. He’s never felt this type of relief for someone to be okay, but here he was trying to crawl into Alec’s skin.

“Magnus… Please, don’t hurt him. He deserves so much. I know only you can give him… So, don’t take him for granted. Cause I know he loves you already.” He whispered softly before sighing as Magnus glanced at him.

“Don’t worry. Once he wakes up, I’ll have him back to the institute.” He explains, standing up as Jace looked to him in shock. “Tell Maryse the money means nothing to me.” He whispered when Jace waved his hands to make him stop talking.

“What the hell is going on? Magnus, what are you doing?” He demanded.

“Giving him back. What I was going to do since day one.” He shrugs.

“What about him? What about this love that’s growing between you?” He asked.

“He almost died because of me. He wouldn’t have been in this situation if I hadn’t just given Maryse and Robert the time they needed.” His voice cracks.

“He also would have never accepted himself. He and Simon would still be against each other. Don’t you get it? You saved them. You… You gave him what he never had before. A chance.” He steps forward.

“Maryse will never let Alec be with me. She hates my guts. I’m just saving us both the heartache.” He explains.

“Magnus, please. Maryse will learn to deal with it. Just don’t do this. Please… You two together… as crazy as I am to say this… You two fit. You two are perfect. There’s just something about you both that sets out a spark. I can see that he’s happier. Since the moment we came to your home to bust him out of here.” He sighs.

“I don’t know what’s happening with me… But I want to protect him. I’m scared he’s going to get hurt worse.” He whispered.

“Magnus, you can’t protect him if he’s not here.” Jace points out as Magnus opens his mouth.

“Shouldn’t I get a say in the matter?” A voice asked when they both snapped their heads to see Alec sit up with a hard expression. 


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly... this just slowly became smut... So if you aren't interested in that I ask that you please skip this chapter where the plot will pick up afterward :) Thank you!

Magnus and Jace both swallowed softly, not sure what to say as Alec stood up from the couch with a frown on his face. The Warlock wanted nothing more than to take back what he said, but he couldn’t. He wanted to wrap his arms around the Shadowhunter and never let him go, but he couldn’t.

“Jace, go home.” Alec’s voice was strikingly calm which made Magnus force down a wince.

“Alec--”

“I said _go home_.” He stressed, making the blonde shift uncomfortable before he rushed for the door. He took one final look at the sight in front of him before he shut the door with a gentle click that seemed to echo loudly between the two.

“Alexander--”

“ _Sit_.” He hissed softly as Magnus immediately thumped down onto the couch that Alec had been occupying only a few moments ago. “So, when were you going to tell me any of this? Were you going to wait until after you sent me home or were you going to wait until I died?”

“N-No!” Magnus exclaims as Alec crossed his arms.

“Then when Magnus?” He demanded, making Magnus’ eyes snap shut.

“I-I don’t know!” He cried.

“You kissed me! _You_ kissed _me_!” Alec throws his hands up in the air as Magnus stood up.

“It was a mistake!” He spat out as Alec froze. “Did you really think this was going to ever happen, Alexander?” He demanded, tears forming in his eyes.

“What are you--”

“We are two different people from two different worlds. There was never a chance for us. I was stupid to think we could… I was stupid to let it get this far.” He whispered when suddenly Alec gripped his biceps.

“Tell me. Tell me you don’t love me and I’ll walk out that door.” His voice was steady, but the brokenness spread across his features.

“I--I can’t…” Magnus whispered.

“Because you do… You feel it. Why are you fighting this now? Why wouldn’t you let me love you?” Alec demands.

“Because… Because you deserve better. You… You don’t need my baggage--” He was cut off when Alec smashed their lips together.

Magnus tried to push him away, tried to fight against what his body was telling him, but he couldn’t. Everything was screaming for this Shadowhunter and soon he was kissing him back as Alec walked them backward until Magnus was pressed tightly against the wall. They pulled back, panting harshly as they tried to catch their breath, but Alec wasn’t having it.

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered as Alec’s lips attached to a sensitive spot behind his ear, causing him to whimper at the bolt of pleasure that coursed through him. “I’ll… I’ll taint you…” He bit his lip gently.

“Then do it,” Alec whispered, growling softly as he looked up to Magnus with lust blown eyes. “Because I’d rather be with you than without you… Don’t make decisions for me. They aren’t your choices to make.” He pulled Magnus into another kiss as the Warlock’s ringed fingers curled through the black tresses of hair.

“Bedroom. Take me to the bedroom.” He begged softly.

“I shouldn’t. I should take you right here where everyone can see you belong to me.” He spat angrily as the Warlock moaned, tilting his head back.

“Oh fuck… Okay, please take me right here.” He pleaded, jolting when Alec’s hand slapped against his thigh.

“Jump.” He commanded as he felt his face flush before he jumped. Alec’s gigantic, hot hands wrapped around his legs and pulled them into the crooks of his elbows.

“A-Alexander!” He squeaks, gripping at the Shadowhunter’s shoulders. “I’m not exactly light!” He looks down to the floor and back to Alec who was smirking.

“I have a rune.” He assures before grinning as he rocked his hips against Magnus’ making their hardening cocks brush.

“Alec… Please, I can’t…” He whimpers.

“You know, I like you this way. You’re always so intimidating to everyone. I know that you want to push me away, but Magnus, I love you… I want to be with you.” He whispered.

“Alec… I took you from your home and forced you to live with me.” He comments back.

“Because you were lonely.” He felt Magnus tense in his arms as he looks up to see Magnus staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes like Alec had broken the secret code to him. “Magnus, I don’t hate you for it… Like I told you before… You saved me. You gave me a life I never imagined I could have. So don’t take it away from me… Don’t take it away from us…” He whispered.

Magnus tilted his head down to see Alec’s eyes, staring face to face with each other, hearts bared before the other in hopes of being loved. Make-up streaked tears flooded down his face slowly as his hands cupped Alec’s face, gently brushing over the Shadowhunter’s cheeks. A smile began to bloom across his hips as Alec returned a dazzling smile.

“I haven’t done this in a long time… I haven’t trusted anyone enough, but with you… with you, it’s so different. I’m scared that you’re going to see something in me that’s going to disgust you and you’ll run… You should run.” He whispered.

“Do you see me running? Did I run when you gave me an option to? No, because I’m here to stay, Magnus. I’m here for you… for me… For this.” He whispered, tightening his grip on Magnus’ thighs gently.

“You’re an even bigger fool then.” He sighed softly, pressing their foreheads together.

“So be it.” He smiles warmly as Magnus laughs, bubbling from his chest that makes Alec’s heart swell at the sound.

“I don’t know what I’ve done in this life to deserve you… But I’m happy to have you.” He whispered, fingers sliding back up into Alec’s hair and tugging it gently.

“We’re okay?” Alec asked, making Magnus nod happily. “Good.” He chuckles before kissing down Magnus’ neck as the Warlock shivers.

“Alexander…” He moans out when suddenly Alec’s hands shift to pull at his jacket, sliding it down off his shoulders. “Eager are we?” He purrs before wrapping his legs tightly around Alec’s waist when he started to slide down the wall.

“I’ve been waiting to do this for a few days now.” His grin turns a little sharper as he tugs at the silk button-up that Magnus had been sporting. Buttons suddenly flew everywhere, making the Warlock gasp mostly in shock before looking to Alec with a lustful expression.

“Are you going to fuck me?” He pants, tugging up Alec’s shirt as his teeth sink into Alec’s lower lip.

“I’ll make sure you don’t walk for a week.” He growled softly before lifting his arms up, breaking them apart so that the fabric could be removed.

Magnus’ hands immediately rush down Alec’s hair and rune-covered chest with a moan of delight. Alec grins softly as he starts to tug at Magnus’ belt, feeling any and all skin that he could get his hands on. Alec immediately grabs Magnus’ hands before pinning them above him on the wall and started to wrap the leather around his wrists.

“Alec--” He arches his back, chests brushing together as the air between them becomes hot and heavy.

“You love this too, don’t you? Being at my mercy like this… Knowing that you aren’t in control of the situation.” He whispered as Magnus whines softly.

“Yes, yes I love it.” He moans out when Alec ground his hips against Magnus’. “I need you… Please fuck me!” He looks to him with pleading eyes.

Suddenly Magnus’ shoes, pants, and boxers were thrown around the room without a care as he gasps when his bare cock was pressed heavily against Alec’s jean-clad cock. He moans when Alec’s spit-slick fingers wrapped around the pulsing muscle, going from the base gradually up to the tip.

“Fuh-Fuck!” He groans as Alec’s thumb digs into the head. His head thumps against the wall behind him, gritting his teeth from the pleasure running up his spine and messing with his head.

“You’re so beautiful…” Alec’s breath ghosted over Magnus’ neck as he continued to jerk his hand faster on Magnus’ dick. “I bet you would look even more beautiful when you come…” He grins.

Magnus moans jerking his hips upwards into the hot hand that was making him go dizzy from the sizzling pleasure. He opened his mouth, wanting to warn Alec of the orgasm that was tightening in his stomach. However, Alec had other plans as he twisted his hand on the upstroke and Magnus fell apart in his arms.

Alec moans softly, watching in awe of Magnus’ face twisting in agonizing pleasure as he shot strip after strip of pearl white come on his own chest. He watches Magnus slump against the wall, panting harshly while shaking from the intense orgasm that had ripped through him.

“You okay?” Alec asked quietly as Magnus looks to him in shock.

“Okay? I think I came harder than I’ve ever come before! And you ask me if I’m okay?” He demands, making Alec burst out laughing. “Bedroom. Please, this wall is hurting my back.” He whines.

“Alright, but I’m not done with you.” He growls.

“Trust me baby boy… I’m not done with you either.” Magnus whispered into his ear as Alec shivered softly before carrying him back to the bedroom. He placed Magnus onto the bed before going for his own pants and belt while Magnus grins softly, crawling up onto his knees.

“Oh god…” Alec moans in relief the moment his--now--almost purple cock was pulled out from his underwear. His pants fell to the floor with a loud click from the buckle as he stepped from them and removed his shoes, standing in all his naked glory.

Magnus slowly raked his eyes over him when Alec crawls onto the bed, on top. “I’ve dreamed of this moment a few times, but our roles were reversed.” The Warlock snorts when Alec grins.

“Hope you don’t mind the change of plans.” He whispered.

“Definitely not complaining.” He assured before turning to pull out some lube and a condom from the bedside dresser. “What? It’s less messy for everyone involved.” He points out, making Alec snort.

“Lay back.” He spoke softly as Magnus looked at Alec.

“I know this is going to sound childish, but I feel like my heart is going to burst from my chest.” He chuckles when Alec smiles warmly.

“Well, this is the first time for me… so I think my heart has a legitimate reason to burst out.” He laughs before Magnus pulls him down into a kiss.

Alec’s hand took the lube from Magnus as he slowly moves back onto his knees before flicking open the cap. He watched Magnus’ eyes flicker gold before turning back to brown, knowing that Magnus was scared of being this vulnerable. He was going to make sure that Magnus knew how much he was loved by him.

Suddenly Alec began to probe at his hole, making Magnus’ breath hitch from the anticipation going through him. Their eyes locked when the first finger pressed inside gently, working at the hot, velvety walls. Magnus’ jaw drops down gently as he tilts his back, trying to keep his breathing under control while Alec slowly presses another finger inside.

Soon, Magnus was thrusting down onto three fingers that made him feel like he was melting as he moans the Shadowhunter’s name. Just when he thought it wouldn’t get any better, Alec decided that it was now time to find the special spot inside of him. Magnus’ eyes widened as Alec began to massage at the different textured muscle when Magnus’ back arched from the bed.

“Please! Oh, Lilith, I’m ready!” He sobs out loudly as Alec slowly pulls out his fingers. “Alexander…” He slurs softly, looking to Alec’s lust blown face when the sound of foil ripping echoed through the air.

“Next time, I wanna watch you fall apart on just my fingers.” He whispered before rolling the rubber down onto his cock, wincing at the way his cock throbbed from being untouched for such a long time.

“Next time, got it. This time fuck me before I explode!” He snapped before a loud clap made Magnus blink when he felt the slightly sharp pain on his ass.

“I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge tonight, my little Minx.” He purrs in a deeper voice than usual. “Maybe I shouldn’t fuck you. It seems you’re starting to be a brat. I only fuck good little devils.” He chuckles as Magnus’ face flushes.

“I-I’m sorry, please… Please don’t leave me like this.” He begged when he gasps feeling the tip of Alec’s cock pressing at his hole.

Alec doesn’t let Magnus get another word in before his hips jerked forward and he was embedded inside Magnus. The Warlock gasps, nails digging into Alec’s biceps as he adjusts to the thick cock that was splitting him open. Alec lets out a soft moan of pleasure as he buries his face into Magnus’ next while they both take a moment to breathe.

“Alexander…” He whispered before crying out when Alec pulls out to the tip only to thrust back inside. Magnus never knew that sex could ever feel like this, he’s never felt like he was loved until Alec continued the gentle pace that was driving him back.

“I lied… By the Angel, Magnus, you’re so fucking beautiful.” He praised as a sob broke through Magnus before he wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist again.

“Don’t stop… Please, don’t ever stop!” He begged, wanting nothing more than to stop time just so he could stay like this with Alec forever.

“I won’t. I swear, I’m going to make sure everyone who made you feel like you were nothing is but a distant memory. You’re mine now, Magnus. That’s why you wanted me. You said you felt something inside of you spark. You are mine to love, mine to have. No one will ever see you like this again.” He whispered as Magnus nods quickly.

“Yours. All yours.” He spoke before moaning when Alec picked up his hips from the bed and began to thrust faster.

“And I’m yours. Forever, Magnus.” He panted as Magnus’ eyes snapped open when he felt something drip of his face. He thought it was sweat, but the moment his golden eyes locked onto Alec’s eyes he knew what it was.

Magnus smiles warmly before reaching up to cup at Alec’s cheek, he felt Alec’s hips slow down as he tried to force down the trembling sobs that wanted to escape his throat. All his life, Shadowhunters have been nothing but a pain in his ass, but this one… This one was different.

“You’re mine, Alexander.” He whispered before pulling Alec down so that they were completely flushed together. “You’ve always been mine. We just didn’t know it.” He laughs as Alec nods.

Magnus moans softly when Alec gently rolled his hips, not really trying to get either one of them off. He just wanted to be close to the one he loved after almost losing each other to his own father. Magnus’ fingers card through his hair as the pleasure simmers before he whimpers softly feeling it begin to build.

“Magnus…” Alec moans out, making him moan in response as he started to fuck into him faster. He wanted to come with Magnus who was shaking that’s when Alec wrapped his hand around him again as Magnus cried out. “Do it.” He pleaded.

Magnus bit into Alec’s neck as he comes between their chests when Alec’s pace began to become erratic. He reached up, tugging at Alec’s hair when his body tensed harshly as he let out a moan of Magnus’ name.

“You said I was beautiful… I don’t know, but I think I know why Raziel chose you as an Angel.” Magnus grins when Alec’s face flushes. “Oh, you are joking! Ten minutes ago you were going to fuck me against the wall! And you get flustered over this!” He laughs as Alec pouts. “Oh, my love, you are too adorable.” He sighs dreamily before looking down when Alec pulls out.

“You thirsty?” He asked, getting up and going to the bathroom for a cloth so he could clean them both up.

Magnus had spaced out when he shivered, feeling the cold rag against his skin. He watched in silence as Alec took his time to clean him which made a smile form on his lips.

“I could use a drink.” He snapped his fingers as two glasses of water were placed on the nightstand.

“I would have gotten them.” Alec points out.

“True, but why do that when your boyfriend is a warlock.” He grins when Alec crawls into bed, flopping down beside him.

“So, we’re boyfriends?” Alec asked quietly, causing Magnus to look at him.

“Yes, you’re stuck with me.” He grins.

“Good.” Alec laughs before their foreheads brush together when Magnus snuggles against him. “The sheets--” He was cut off as the silk black sheets turn a beautiful shade of gold. “Nevermind.” He snorts.

“Warlock.” Magnus sing-songs happily.

Alec opened his mouth only for it to be cut off by an ear-piercing ring as Magnus whines, burying his face into Alec’s neck.

Couldn’t the world just like wait for two more seconds??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed lol

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I had this idea and I'm gonna do it! Hope you enjoyed loves! Comments and Kudos are loved :D


End file.
